


Taming the Wild Wind

by ladyville



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyville/pseuds/ladyville
Summary: The story of Lady Ava of Rivendell and King Thranduil of Mirkwood. After finding their love for each other, they settle into a blissful family life with their son, Legolas. When an orc attack leaves Ava seriously injured and isolated from her husband and son, will she find healing and return to her family's love again?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out this story!  
> This is AU. I wanted to flesh out Legolas' background, viola this story about how his parents met. 
> 
> PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you think!

“I regret to inform you that your daughter has escaped her bodyguards, again. Her current whereabouts are unknown” Glorfindel told the Lord of Imladris. The trusted advisor’s tone held a subtle, amused hint to it. No doubt because this particular conversation had played out many times in the past.   
Elrond sighed. No harm had ever befallen his youngest child and daughter. In fact, escaping her ladies-in-waiting and bodyguards were a regular occurrence for Ava. But, like any parent, he worried of the day she might be hurt by one of the various unfriendly creatures in Middle Earth. She’d been escaping since her elfling days, though admittedly, becoming more successful as she got older. She was easily Elrond’s most adventurous child, out-doing even her twin brothers in that category. The twins, the eldest of Elrond’s four children, had a mischievous side to them as elflings. But after their mother’s untimely death, they had grown into serious warriors and trusted advisors. The eldest daughter, Arwen, had been born demure and dutiful. Elrond never worried she’d ever make a mis-step. In fact, he worried that she never made a mis-step, so perfect she was.   
When his youngest daughter, Ava was born, his peaceful days ended. She was an energetic and spontaneous elfling. Being the youngest daughter, born after Sauron’s destruction, she took full advantage of her parents’ full attention. Elrond had to admit to himself he had indulged her, perhaps too much. But it had been borne of guilt. After Lady Celebrian’s death at the hands of an orc attack when Ava was still a young child, he had devoted all his energies to becoming a single parent. Ava carried almost no memory of her mother, and Elrond had been left with the responsibility of bringing her up. He had not tried very hard to cultivate her lady-like demeanor, being unwilling to suppress her spontaneity. She clearly disliked royal protocol and usually dispensed with them. She was his wife’s last gift to him and he treasured her dearly, though there were many days he wondered if Celebrian was having a good laugh watching him trying to parent their youngest child. 

Unfortunately, it was also readily apparent to Ava (as well as the rest of Elvendom) that she had her father’s favor and she used it to her full advantage. 

“What happened this time?” Elrond asked, by now unsurprised at the Ava’s creative ways to elude her bodyguards- elven warriors tasked to ensure her safety and her father’s peace of mind.   
“No one is entirely sure” Glorfindel answered. The warrior elf was Elrond’s closest friend and advisor. He had seen his old friend through much, including the dark days of grief after Celebrian’s death. He had seen each of their children grow, and Ava was certainly the most challenging. Because Ava, of all the children, was most like her mother. Glorfindel chuckled inwardly, when thinking about the force of nature Celebrian had been in her own childhood – the resemblance was uncanny. 

“Must she do this today of all days, when she knows we have visitors!” Elrond exclaimed. Rivendell was due to host King Thranduil of Mirkwood that day. 

“Thranduil is a friend, a good friend. He will not mind the distraction. Besides, he could use some lightness in his life. The King only knows how to be a warrior and a ruler. Much like you were before Celebrian” Glorfindel reminded him.   
Elrond nodded in agreement. Thranduil had been a close friend and invaluable ally in the last and final defeat of Sauron. The two elves had known each other for millenia. In fact, Thranduil had introduced Elrond to his future wife. The King of Mirkwood had not visited for centuries, as of late, taking a hands-on approach to ruling his realm after Sauron’s fall. Elrond knew that the death of his father, King Oropher, had hit Thranduil hard. And Thranduil was born with a deep sense of duty – when he ascended to the throne, he had sworn to serve and protect his people and realm.   
“I don’t think Thranduil has ever met Ava. If I remember correctly, he last visited before she was born. We sent an announcement of the birth and he had sent his congratulations” Elrond murmured. 

The King of Mirkwood travelled with his closest advisor, lord Wyrran and a company of soldiers from his personal guard. The visit would be one of pleasure, it had been ages since he was last in Rivendell. His advisors had persuaded him to take a much needed break. They had of course, also reminded him that elven alliances needed to be maintained with periodic visits, no matter how friendly they were. As the party approached the valley, Thranduil thought of his old friend. Secretly, he had always envied Elrond. The lord of Imaldris seemed to have it all, a wife and beautiful family who seemed to bring joy to the endless work of ruling a realm. Thranduil had desired a family of his own at one time, but his father had never permitted courting while he was still in army training. Then, the war with Sauron and his father’s death thrust the crown upon him.  
Thranduil absent mindedly brushed away a stray strand of hair, thinking of his crown. It was of course, not worn during travels or routine work, but it perpetually sat on his head. A weight he would never shed, the weight of responsibility and duty to his realm and his people. That had always come at the cost of his personal happiness.   
Out of the corner of his eye, he sensed a moving figure. To the right, an elven horse, bearing a hooded rider, sprinting swiftly by and then passing them. He could tell the rider, though demurely dressed in elegant riding clothes, bore a regal posture and presence atop the horse. A errant branch snapped at the rider, causing the hood of the cloak to fall off and scratching her cheeks along with it. A head of light blond hair, simply and neatly pleated, was revealed. The elleth hardly flinched and leaned forward, urging her horse forward with greater speed. She was in a hurry indeed.   
“Does Elrond allow elleths to ride so carefree this close to the valley?” Wyrran observed.   
“By the looks of it, I do not think the elleth cares what Lord Elrond’s rules are” Thranduil answered, the rider had a carefree and confident air about her. He could tell she was not one to be constrained by pesky rules. He smiled, such a philosophy must be wonderfully freeing. 

Ava silently cursed as the branch whipped her cheek, causing a mild sting in the process. She was running late. Her father may forgive her for escaping her guards, again, but he would likely punish her for not being present to receive their guest. Who was it again? King Thranduil, she remembered. A close friend of her parents apparently, she’d never met him but he was just another in an endless parade of dignitaries who visited the realm. 

She arrived in Rivendell without a moment to spare. After patting her horse appreciatively for his haste and giving him an apple for a reward, she threw the reins to the waiting stable boy. She cast off her riding cloak and quickly took her place beside her siblings. The party of Mirkwood entered the front gates of the realm just as Ava took her palace in the receiving line. Luckily, she had snuck in a side entrance. Ava disliked receiving lines, knowing that her presence while appreciated really made no difference to the visit. Her twin older brothers were the heir and spare, and her older sister was the perfect host. Feeling like the extra was liberating, she preferred to pursue the sporting pasttimes. But she also knew her place, and whether she liked it or not, she was born a royal. The station of her birth dictated she perform royal duties, such as receiving lines, feasts, celebrations.   
The party from Mirkwood slowly trotted their horses into the main courtyard just off the front entrance of the realm. Ava looked at the leader, whom she presumed to be king, carefully. He was tall and well built, rode his horse in an undeniably regal manner. She stood perfectly still and poised, with a non committal smile on her face. After the party dismounted, Thranduil strode towards their hosts. Elrond embraced his old friend and comrade warmly, welcoming him to the visit.   
“May you find rest and joy during your stay, my friend” Elrond beamed.   
Thranduil smiled, knowing Elrond to be an attentive host. “Thank you, Elrond, I believe respite is what I need.”  
Elladan and Elrohir stepped forward and bowed to the King. Arwen curtsied and the King reciprocated by taking her hand and kissing it. Ava stepped forward and executed a perfect curtsy, the King took her offered hand but halted before he could bring it to his lips. Thranduil’s eyes widened slightly in recognition.   
“You must be Lady Ava, it was you flying past my party on your steed just outside of Rivendell was it not? Your reputation of a free spirit precedes you.” Thranduil said with a smile. The smile, brought on by the memory of Elrond’s youngest daughter, riding her horse so intensely in the valley, was a rare occurrence for the King. This did not go unnoticed by his advisor. The elleth intrigued the King. Unlike her elder siblings who shared Elrond’s dark hair, Ava’s complexion was reminiscent of the Lorien elves from which her mother descended: light blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes. To Thranduil, she was simply stunning. 

“Ava, you know you are not supposed to be riding alone outside of the borders!” Elrond admonished. By the way she was glaring at him, for outing her, Thranduil guessed she had inherited her mother’s temperament also.   
“Sorry Ada, I could not pass up a chance for a ride today – the weather was so nice” Ava said sweetly, looking at her father with pleading eyes.   
“You may show Lord Thranduil to his quarters, and accompany him on a walk before dinner” Elrond said. It was her punishment, she knew. Arwen would have been a much better companion.   
“Of course Ada” Ava grumbled. She threw the King of Mirkwood another glare, before politely gesturing towards the direction of the guest houses, “shall we, your highness?”  
Thranduil had to admit, the Lady had spirit. She practically stalked her way to the guest houses, without saying a word to him. He had followed, amused and fascinated by her. Ava opened the doors to his guest house and stepped inside. The quarters were sunny and elegant, he knew he would have a restful stay in Rivendell.   
Ava looked at the King silently, as he took in the space. He was quite a bit taller than her and certainly built stronger. Yet, his eyes showed a gentleness she had not been expecting. He looked at her and smiled softly.   
“Lady Ava, I apologize for getting you in trouble with your father. I simply meant to pay you a compliment” Thranduil said kindly. Since when did his heart hammer at such a fast pace when addressing a Lady? For the first time in centuries, he was bashful.   
“No need, my lord. I did disobey Ada after all” Ava said simply, she was not the type to hold grudges.   
“Why ride outside the borders? Rivendell has plenty of scenic trails” Thranduil inquired.   
“I enjoy the expanse of the valley, one can feel so constrained in Rivendell” came the answer. Ava felt constrained in her royal station, a role she could not shed but riding outside her father’s borders gave her a temporary escape from it.   
“Did you know both my parents? My naneth also?” Ava inquired curiously. She had heard Thranduil was an old friend and precious few people spoke of her mother in Rivendell, whose mere mention grieved her father.   
“Yes, I knew her. You have taken after her, in both your beauty and spirit” Thranduil said honestly.   
A smile tugged on Ava’s lips. She liked the thought of being like her mother. “I’m supposed to take you for a walk before dinner” Ava remembered.   
“You do not have to, if you don’t wish it” Thranduil said quickly, he wanted her to like him. Valar, she was lovely. She was also Elrond’s daughter, he reminded himself.   
“But I would like to see your horse, you must have a powerful steed to be able to out- run my horses” Thranduil complimented.   
“You like to ride my lord?” Ava asked, her interest piqued.   
Thranduil nodded. Ava’s smile widened further. She took his offered arm and guided him to the stables. She proudly showed him her horse and in turn he showed her his trusted companion, who had been with him through war and so much more. Ava listened intently as Thranduil told her the stories of his horse’s bravery in battle, and the King of Mirkwood felt triumphant he was holding the attention of the elleth in front of him. He felt like he had just defeated Sauron himself. He happily watched as Ava brushed the mane of his horse, allowing it to nuzzle in the crook of her neck.   
“Your highness, it’s time to change for dinner-“ Wyrran, the advisor said as he walked into the stables, interrupting the moment.   
Ava straightened her posture, and curtsied to her guest. “I shall see you at dinner, my Lord,” and excused herself.   
Thranduil glared at his advisor and thought of several ways to banish the elf from his kingdom.   
The affectionate way the King was gazing at Rivendell’s youngest princess was not lost on Lord Wyrran. He had known the King for many ages, grown adept at peering past the cold, indifferent expression to read his private his thoughts. He was one of few in the entire realm who could challenge the King, so trusted was his opinion.   
“Was I interrupting something, your majesty?” Wyrran asked carefully.   
“No, I was just showing the Princess my horses” Thranduil answered, clearing his throat in an awkward manner.   
“You were showing off your horses” Wyrran corrected, earning himself another glare. Thranduil began to plan to build dungeons, to throw the advisor in. 

The dinner was an elaborate affair. Elrond lavished hospitality befitting of a reigning monarch, friend and comrade. As Thranduil entered the formal ballroom, the assembled guests stood waiting for the Mirkwood delegation. The lord of Imladris clasped the King of Mirkwood’s shoulders warmly and showed him to the seat of honor at the head table with Elrond’s children. Thranduil’s heart soared as he saw Lady Ava was seated next to him. A smile tugged at her lips as she curtsied to him. After speeches of welcome, dinner was served. 

“I must thank you, Lady Ava for showing me the stables today” Thranduil remarked. He wanted to speak to her, about anything, the sound of her voice was enchanting.   
“Well, it was not the worst punishment Ada had ever given me” Ava replied.   
Thranduil raised an eyebrow. “And what was the worst punishment Elrond has doled out?”  
Ava smirked, “he once forced me to reorganize his library.”   
Thranduil understood that must have been a dull task. Elrond was known to have thousands of tomes. “What did you do to deserve such punishment?”  
“I enjoyed a day in the mortal lands without permission…or my bodyguards…or telling anyone. When Ada found out, he cursed the valar and all of arda” Ava recalled fondly.   
“Your Ada worries for your safety” Thranduil reminded her. Ava was fearless. She was beautiful. A dangerous combination. Thranduil understood Elrond’s desire to shield his child from the evils of the world, he had fought enough of them.   
For a moment, Ava’s eyes saddened. “Ada carries the burden of naneth’s death, so he worries about everything.”  
Without thinking of royal protocol, the King touched Ava’s arm gently, to comfort her. At his touch, she smiled brightly.   
“Would you like to dance, Lady Ava?” Thranduil asked. He could’ve kicked himself. He was sure he had been too forward.   
The dinner plates had been taken away. Music was now flowing and couples were heading to the dancefloor.   
Ava’s smile brightened and she took his offered hand as he led her to the dancefloor. Surprised glances followed them, but neither noticed. As they went through the intricate dance, Ava wore an easy smile and giggled when she made a misstep, almost tripping over the King. Her genuine joy made Thranduil smile as he quickly put an arm around her waist and steadied her. He only had eyes for her. All too soon for Thranduil, the song ended and he reluctantly let go of Ava’s hand. She curtsied properly and excused herself. He was expected to greet the various other dignitaries of Elrond’s court. Thranduil’s eyes followed Ava as she walked away to mingle with the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after the welcome feast, Thanduil joined the Peredhel’s family for breakfast. The family’s private dining room was bathed in the morning sunlight, feeling warm and inviting. The dining table was laden with fruit, cheeses, breads. Elrond, sitting at the head of the table, was reviewing paperwork. The twins and Arwen were chatting; every once in a while, something in their conversation would cause Elrond to glance up or raise an eyebrow. They were the picture of a loving family, Thranduil set aside the twinge of envy he felt pulling within him and sat down at the table.   
“Where is your sister? Is she awake yet?” Elrond asked his children.   
“I doubt it” snorted Elladan. His father raised his eyebrows.   
“I believe there was an afterparty” Elrohir smirked. “I heard it was quite a ruckus.”  
“Ro, you shouldn’t have told Ada” Arwen said through gritted teeth. Arwen, being the big sister, had always been protective of Ava. She had indulged and covered for her little sister, out of a sense of duty to her mother and family.   
Elrohir shrugged nonchalantly. The brothers had always felt Ava was allowed too much leeway and it was high time she began to mature and take on some royal duties.   
Just then, the subject of the conversation slouched into the room. Ava was dressed informally in leggings and a tunic. Her hair was messily put up in a bun and the circles under her eyes confirmed she had had a late night indeed.   
“Morning” the youngest princess said lazily, as she sat down and crossed her legs in her chair. Immediately, she began to reach for breakfast.   
“It seems you have had an exciting night” the lord of Imladris noted dryly, with eyebrows raised expectantly at his youngest child.   
Ava rolled her eyes and then fixed her glare squarely upon her brothers. “Just met up with some friends after the banquet Ada, nothing too exciting” she said lightly. That was putting it lightly, there had been a party, a rather wild one at that.   
Elrond sighed. “Sweetheart…your brothers were leading orc hunting parties, your sister had taken over most of Nana’s royal duties by your age-“   
Ava impatiently cut her father off. “Ada, all my friends were there!”   
Patiently, Elrond attempted to explain “your friends are not royal, there are certain expectations placed upon you.”  
Ava looked down at her plate silently. She had disappointed her father and was incredibly guilty about it. “I’m sorry Ada” she grudgingly eeked out.   
Elrond looked sympathetically at his daughter. His wife had had similar struggles when she came of age, a pang of sadness hit him as he thought with great regret that Celebrian was not here to guide their daughter through it.   
“Why don’t you help me today in the library? I am reviewing some papers about our trade agreements” Elrond suggested.   
Ava groaned internally, it was purgatory. Glancing around the table for better options, her eyes settled on the King of Mirkwood.   
“How about I take his highness on a ride? I’m sure King Thranduil would enjoy a refreshing day out.” Ava responded, pleading silently with Thranduil to save her from a day in the library.   
“Er – that is very kind of you to offer Lady Ava. If your father can spare you…” Thranduil said nonchalantly, his exterior betraying none of the excitement in felt.   
Before Elrond could respond, Ava stood up. “Wonderful, I will get ready and meet you at the stables my Lord.”   
Elrond helplessly watched his daughter pop a last piece of fruit into her mouth before excusing herself from the dining room. He was disappointed Ava did not want to spend the day with him. The lord of Imladris saw none of his bookish-ness in his daughter. Ava did not share many of her father’s interests, she was the child he had always had the most difficulty bonding with.   
Knowing her father’s despair, Arwen laid a comforting hand on her father’s arm. “Perhaps next time you could ask her to go on a ride with you” she suggested.   
Elrond smiled sadly. “Thranduil, maybe you can talk some sense of duty into my daughter. Valar knows I have tried.” 

Ava was already waiting for the King of Mirkwood when he arrived at the stables. Unbeknownst to her, the King had changed riding tunics several times before deciding on the one he was currently wearing (to the silent amusement of his butler). He was excited to spend time with the Princess, she had brought a refreshing new facet into his life, which was otherwise mired in paperwork and army duties.   
The Princess had pleated her hair back again. In her riding attire, she was attractive. Her lean, athletic body showed through seductively. Thranduil felt his breath catch as he first caught sight of her.   
Luckily, Ava misread his sudden deep breath. “I love the smell of the stables too” she smiled, referring to the musty mixture of hay and leather that hung in the air. “What would you like to see my lord?”  
Thranduil swallowed, how much just the mere sight of the Princess was affecting him. “I will follow to whatever you’d like to show me Lady Ava” he replied calmly.   
Ava’s smiled widened, “then let’s go” she said enthusiastically. Effortlessly, she mounted her horse.   
Soon, the pair were galloping in the valley surrounding Rivendell. With the wind hissing as it rushed past her ears and the cool bite of the morning air on her cheek, she was truly relaxed. She glanced over at the King, who was keeping up with her nicely. Thranduil seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.   
By mid day, they had arrived at one of the majestic waterfalls outside of the city. Ava motioned to the King as she slowed her horse, and subsequently dismounted. Both riders took a silent moment to catch their breath.   
“You have mud on your cheek” Thranduil murmured. Before he could stop himself, he reached over and gently rubbed it off with his thumb. When he realized what he was doing, he awkwardly withdrew his hand. Ava smiled and looked at him with her large, blue eyes. Those innocent eyes just about melted Thranduil. “Thanks” she said. 

“They are magnificent” Thranduil remarked, as he looked at the falls.   
“Yes they are” Ava agreed. “Hungry? I think Arwen arranged a food basket.” Sure enough, as Ava looked in the satchel affixed to her saddle, she produced a picnic basket.   
“Your sister packs your lunch?” Thranduil asked teasingly.   
“She knows I forget to bring food on my rides” Ava grudgingly admitted. “Arwen thinks she’s my mother” Ava added, with a roll of her eyes. 

They settled in for a simple yet delicious picnic lunch. It was a sunny day and the noon heat was quickly upon them. The cheese and bread prepared by the kitchens were delicious, or perhaps the food tasted so good because Thranduil was enjoying it with the Princess. Every so often, he would steal a glance at her. Eventually, he had come to the realization he was smitten by the Princess. Of all people to be smitten by, he had to fall for Elrond’s daughter. 

“So, what lecture did my father ask you to give me?” Ava asked directly, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the King. “Oh come on, I know Ada asked you to talk some sense into me, as he likes to put it.”  
“I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you that your father is concerned about you.” Thranduil said tactfully.   
“My father is overly concerned. He thinks that just because naneth is not here, that somehow I’m fragile. But I can’t miss something that I didn’t know” was Ava’s answer.   
“You have no recollection of her?” Thranduil asked.   
“I have a vague sense of her, but I do not recall what she even looked like. I only know from the paintings of her. I was still in diapers when she died. Ada never speaks of her. My brothers and sister do not speak of her either. It is like she is forgotten” Ava said softly.   
“They do not speak of her because it is too painful to think of what they have lost, not because they wish to forget her. Trust me, when I lost my father, I could not speak of him for centuries after. Your naneth was definitely not forgettable. You are very much like her, you know” Thranduil said affectionately.   
Ava smiled and grasped his hand. Hers was soft and warm, next to his callused and battle tested palms. “Thank you, Thranduil.” She suddenly gasped, realizing her mistake. “I mean, your highness.”  
The king laughed. “You may call me Thranduil.” He had not allowed any to call him by his given name since he ascended to the throne. That would raise many an eyebrow back in Mirkwood.   
“Then you must call me Ava” the Princess responded. She then turned her head towards the pool of water the falls emptied into. Quickly, she removed her riding boots and waded into the water.   
“Thranduil, you must try it!” she demanded.   
Thranduil laughed again, but made no move – spontaneous, he was not. “Thranduil!” Growing inpatient, Ava came out of the water towards him. She stopped short of coming out of the water completely, instead she kicked up some water and sprayed him.   
“That, is treason” the King sputtered through the water now covering his face.   
“Only if you catch me” Ava responded defiantly doing it again.   
So rarely was Thranduil challenged that he momentarily was at a loss of what to do. Then, he kicked off his boots and headed into the water, straight for Ava. She squealed as she attempted to escape. He soon caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her out of the water. She squealed louder before bursting into laughter. Her joy was infectious and Thranduil soon found himself laughing as well.   
By the end of it, they were both thoroughly wet. As clouds covered the sun and the winds moved in, Ava began to shiver. Automatically, Thranduil threw his cloak over her. She nodded her thanks and the two began their journey back to Rivendell.   
Several evening later, Thranduil found he could not concentrate on any of the state papers in front of him. Lord Wyrran muttered a comment about his restlessness, earning a glare from the King earlier in the evening. The advisor had stayed quiet since, though it did not help the King’s concentration. He had not been able to stop thinking about her, the softness of her hands, the joy in her laughter. He was falling for her, hard.   
“The Princess is certainly suitable by birth” Lord Wyrran ventured.   
“Suitable for what?” Thranduil asked absent mindedly.   
“To be courted” Lord Wyrran said boldly.   
Thranduil snapped to attention. “I don’t know if she would want that.” I don’t know if she would want me. Ava had given no indication she was interested in him romantically. They had grown close during his stay in Rivendell. Riding and walking together had become a near daily activity for them, it was clear they enjoyed each other’s company. The pureness of the joy for life she had had brought out long dormant feelings of affection in the King. He felt lighter, happier when he was with her. But she was much younger than him, and so very different. Thranduil had been groomed to be King from the moment he was born. Leader, soldier, diplomat were his identity. His father felt that above all, his son needed to be tough to be able to wear the crown. Whereas Ava had grown up in the protective cocoon of her doting father and older siblings, without a care in the world. She had never seen a battlefield, never known the darkness that had scourged Middle Earth. Thranduil felt an overwhelming need to make sure she never would. 

The next day, fate smiled upon the King of Mirkwood. The family was just starting breakfast when Ava flew into the room, clutching a letter in her hand.   
“Ada, I have the best news. Leyla is getting married and she has asked me to be her bridesmaid!” the Princess shouted. “You are invited too of course” she added as an afterthought.   
Elrond looked up from the papers he had been reviewing with his sons. “That is wonderful news. We will of course be attending. When is the wedding?”   
“3 months” Ava answered quickly.   
“Then there is plenty of time” Elrond smiled.   
“But, Ada. I am to be her bridesmaid. I must be there as soon as possible. She needs me to help her with the dress, decorations, everything. I am her best friend after all. Please Ada, may I leave within the next week? It will take days to get there. We have so much work to do.” Ava asked, using her most persuasive tone and look.   
“Ava, the road can be dangerous. I am not going to send you to Mirkwood alone. Besides, who will watch over you there?” Elrond reasoned.   
“I won’t be alone Ada, I’ll go with Thranduil. He’s leaving next week anyway. Who better than the King of Mirkwood to make sure I am well cared for once I’m there?” Ava replied charmingly.   
“Ava, King Thranduil does not want to be burdened with chaperoning you. He has a realm to rule.” Elrond said paternalistically.   
Ava shot the King in question a look, imploring him to speak up for her. Thranduil found he could not deny her.   
“Elrond, I do not mind. It is the least I can do after the hospitality you have shown me these last weeks” Thranduil spoke up.   
“It’s settled then!” Ava declared. She rushed to hug her father. “Thank you Ada! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to start packing and write Leyla a reply.” As the Princess left the dining room, she silently mouthed her gratitude to Thranduil. He could not help but smile.   
As the rest of the family finished breakfast and made to leave the table, Elrond lingered behind.   
“Thranduil, a word”   
The King was not surprised at all by the request. Once they were alone, Elrond began.   
“Thranduil, do not feel obliged to do this. Ava is by no means your responsibility.”  
“It would be no trouble Elrond” the King assured.   
“I see you have become close” Elrond said, it was a statement rather than a question. “I have not seen you so unguarded with any other elleth.”  
“Ava has a way of dispensing with formality” Thranduil observed.   
“She does not address you by your title, as she should” Elrond stated again.   
“Elrond, I am the one who asked Ava to call me by my given name. Do not blame her.” Thranduil explained   
“And clearly, she has reciprocated the gesture” Elrond pointed out. The conversation was beginning to feel like an inquisition. Thranduil knew Elrond would see his feelings for Ava at some point, though he had not anticipated it so soon.   
“Elrond, I would never dishonor your daughter-“ Thranduil began.   
“You care for her.” Elrond interrupted.   
“Aye, I have grown to care for her a great deal.” Thranduil admitted.   
“Do you love her?” Elrond asked pointedly.   
“Yes” Thranduil was being honest with his old friend and himself.   
“I see” Elrond said, his expression unreadable.   
“Elrond, if she does not feel the same way, I would never act on my feelings. I only want her happiness” Thranduil stated his case.   
“She is of age, but she is still young. I don’t think she even knows what she wants. I don’t want to see her get hurt.” Elrond stated his position.   
“I would not –“ Thranduil said immediately.   
“I know you would not Thranduil. We have fought through Mordor together. I know you are honorable. Celebrian and I would never have met if it were not for you. You have my blessing to court her if she wishes it. I am simply asking you, as a father, to watch over her and protect her as I have always tried.” Elrond said.   
“By my crown, you have my word” was Thranduil’s emotional reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava took a sharp breath in as she beheld the beauty of Mirkwood. It had taken nearly a fortnight to reach King Thranduil’s realm but they had finally arrived. The journey had been long and uneventful, though Ava could have done without the King’s security measures. They had not been for his protection, but hers. Thranduil had ensured Ava was always in the most protected part of the group, even insisting that his personal guards be reassigned to her detail. His advisors had been strenuously opposed, reasoning that rest of the border guards in the group were more than enough for the Princess’ protection. The King would not hear of it and so, Ava had found herself constantly surrounded by at least 5 guards at all times.   
She had jokingly told the King that even if she died in an orc attack, her father could not kill the King of Mirkwood. Thranduil had knotted his brows at the thought of any harm to her and shook his head to refuse to lessen her detail. But it had all been worth it. Mirkwood was delightful. She had been to her grandparents’ realm, Lothlorien, many times. The woods of Lorien were intricate and beautiful but Mirkwood had an altogether different quality about it. The damp, cool air was a welcome refreshment from the scorching sun. The rich scent of wood, moss and soil put her at ease immediately. Most of the nature was entirely undisturbed, as Thranduil’s people viewed themselves as caretakers of the forest. There was an unspoken power to the woods, the rugged tumbling river coursing through it provided a constant melodic sound. Ava had loved the place immediately.   
An entire entourage of ladies in waiting and butlers awaited their arrival at the palace. She was helped off her horse by Thranduil, who bowed and offered his hand in aid. Though Ava did not notice, this raised many eyebrows for Thranduil had not ever been recalled to be this attentive to an elleth.   
“Welcome back, Thranduil” said a brunette elleth, who had been waiting beside the rest of the royal advisors.   
“Thank you, Calendil. May I introduce, Princess Ava of Rivendell?” Thranduil gestured.   
The elleth named Calendil stepped forward and greeted Ava warmly. “Our warmest welcome your highness. I am Calendil, one of his highness’ advisors.”  
“Ava, Lady Calendil is one of my oldest friends. We grew up together. Should you need anything, you need only ask her” Thranduil said, smiling softly at the Princess.   
Ava smiled and nodded. She was, suddenly, quite shy around the king and the royal house staff. She was used to tearing through Rivendell, where the entire realm had known her since birth. She usually found any excuse to avoid going on diplomatic trips with her father, preferring to explore the land on her own terms. Ava thought she would be a simple houseguest at Thranduil’s home. When she saw the welcoming party afforded to her, she was suddenly reminded that Thranduil was King, his home the palace and her arrival was a state visit. Ava was only wrong about the latter, her stay was much more personal to Thranduil.   
“Princess, it’s been a long journey, please allow me to show you to your rooms” Calendil said, as she gracefully maneuvered Ava into the palace.   
Before she was out of earshot, Thranduil asked “Ava, would you give me the pleasure of your company for dinner tonight? That is, if you are not too tired.”  
The Princess turned and remembering her manners, replied “of course.”  
Ava was led through the throne room, ball room, receiving room, various meeting rooms and other official chambers before entering what looked very much like the private wing of the palace. Official portraits of royalty in their regalia were replaced by intimate, family pictures. The furniture became simpler, the décor cozier. Calendil opened yet another set of doors which led to a large set of rooms consisting of a sitting area, balcony overlooking the palace gardens, bedroom and a luxurious bathroom.   
“These will be your chambers my lady.”  
Ava was taken aback. “These chambers are in the private wing of the palace, you do not have a wing for visitors?”  
“We do indeed. But his highness wished you to be given chambers in the royal family’s private guest quarters. It is a great honor that is not commonly bestowed” Calendil answered.  
“My father is not so fickle as to care which wing his daughter stays in” Ava noted drily.   
“The King only wishes you to be comfortable and happy. Your approval is important to him” Calendil replied patiently. The Princess was young and obviously didn’t see Thranduil’s affections. Then again, the King was not known to be particularly demonstrative either. Calendil was determined to do her best to ensure that Thranduil would be given a fair chance at the Princess’ heart.   
“Alright then” Ava answered, mystified by Calendil’s response. Just then, another elleth, dressed in a servant’s robe entered.   
“This is Lisella, she will be your chambermaid” Calendil introduced, as Lisella curtsied.   
“I have drawn you a bath your highness, it has been a long journey” Lisella said timidly.   
Ava broke out in a wide smile. “Thank you.”  
The two mirkwood elves took their leave, and Ava took solace in a long bath. Afterwards, sitting at her dressing table in fresh clothes and putting the final touches on her bun, a knock on the door drew her attention.  
“Thranduil” the princess greeted, surprised to see the king at her door.   
“Ava, is everything to your liking?” Thranduil asked.   
“Yes, you have treated me much better than was necessary Thranduil” Ava smiled.   
The king seemed relieved. “Good, I want you to feel at home. I’m here because I wanted to show your friends the way to your quarters.” He stepped aside, revealing 2 elves standing behind him.   
Ava squeaked at the sight. “Leyla! Eren!” she exclaimed as she rushed to hug them. Leyla, her best friend, had been accompanied by her older brother. When they were elflings, the trio had been inseparable. The two elves pulled her into tight hugs. They spent the entire afternoon catching up and made plans to see each other the next day, when the two elleths could begin preparations for the wedding.   
That evening, Ava walked into the royal family’s personal dining room to find Thranduil already at the table awaiting her. He stood up as she entered the room.   
“Thranduil, in my excitement to see my friends, I forgot to thank you for bringing them to me” she said bashfully when she walked up to him. Her eyes were apologetic and Thranduil found that even if he had been upset, he could not have maintained it for long. He could deny her nothing, nor could he be upset with her. The sway she had on him was immense.   
“Think nothing of it. It heartens me to see you happy –“Thranduil did not finish. He abruptly stopped mid-sentence as Ava placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He would have gone to Mordor to retrieve her friends just for that kiss. The King was about to bring his hand to caress her cheek, but stopped himself. Ava’s large, blue, innocent eyes were upon him, unaware of his feelings for him. He did not want to push or scare her by showing her the depth of his feelings, not yet. So he platonically moved to pull out her chair. 

Thranduil could not recall the last time he had a private dinner guest, it was a pleasant change.   
“Does the food suit you?” he inquired.   
“Oh it’s wonderful” Ava answered. After a short pause, she added guiltily “please don’t feel like you have to give me special treatment because of my Ada. You’ve gone through so much trouble already.”  
“I do it because you are special” Thranduil muttered before he could stop himself.   
Ava’s cheeks flushed. “I – I think you are very, erm, special too.”  
The King’s eyes widened and his heart soared at the possibility that Ava may have feelings for him too. What has this elleth reduced me to?   
“Leyla and Eren wished me to pass on their gratitude for allowing them the visit to the palace this afternoon” Ava said.   
Thranduil nodded, he would let Sauron himself into the palace if it made the elleth in front of him happy. “How long have you known them?”  
“My whole life” Ava answered, munching on dinner. “Their mother was like a mother to me. Their parents sailed west some time ago.”  
“Leyla is a seamstress?”  
“Yes, she always liked sewing and making things. Eren is more adventurous, like me. He’s a member of your guard” Ava continued.   
Thranduil raised an eyebrow. “He’s a soldier?”  
“Mmmhmm, we’re always so worried about him getting hurt. But, it’s what he always wanted to do. Ever since we were elflings” Ava grinned.   
“And what did you want to be when you were an elfling?” The King teased.   
Ava’s cheeks flushed again. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?”  
“I promise” Thranduil smiled.   
“Well, I wanted to be a ranger” Ava admitted. “Yes, it’s unconventional I know” Ava said hastily, seeing Thranduil’s arched eyebrows. “I wanted to be free of my title and duties. I wanted to roam, come and go and do as I pleased” Ava said wistfully. With age, she had come to accept her station and was grateful of her privilege.   
Dinner seemed to fly by as the pair were engaged in an animated conversation, finding out things about each other. All too soon, desert was served.   
“Where is your friend Leyla getting married?” Thranduil asked, as he poked at the cake in front of him.   
Ava shrugged. “She hasn’t quite decided. Most likely by the meadow, she likes the flowers.”  
Thranduil thought for a moment. “How about the palace rose garden?”  
Ava nearly dropped her fork. “Really?” she asked incredulously.   
“If you wish it” Thranduil said simply.   
“I know she’ll love it!” Ava said, flashing him a smile that melted his heart. “Thank you Thranduil.”  
The King walked the Princess back to her rooms after dinner, parting from her with a chaste kiss on the hand. Ava was humming to herself, braiding her hair before undressing for bed when the chambermaid knocked and entered.   
“Are you ready for turn-down service my lady?” Lisella asked.   
“Hmm? Oh yes” Ava answered distractedly. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking about how lovely the rose garden will look for my friend’s wedding.”  
Lisella nodded. “I just heard his highness give direction to make the garden available. The whole palace is talking about it. It is completely unprecedented.”  
“What’s unprecedented?” Ava asked.   
“The rose garden, my lady. It has never been made available for use by someone outside of the royal family. It was the place the King spent private time with his parents as an elfling, it must have a very special place in his heart.” Lisella explained.   
“Why would he let someone he doesn’t even know have a wedding there?” Ava asked, confused.   
Lisella looked exasperated. “Isn’t it obvious my lady? The King cares for you deeply.”  
Ava was taken aback. “What, Thranduil cares for me?”  
“Of course, everyone in the palace can see it. His highness will do anything to make you happy because he’s in love with you.” Lisella blurted out, before looking incredibly guilty when she realized the information was truly news to Ava.   
“I – I had no idea” Ava stammered. True, she had become very fond of Thranduil. She liked him, trusted him, but she had never thought Thranduil could have romantic feelings for her. He was so much older! Though, what is age when one is immortal, she reminded herself.   
Ava dismissed the chambermaid and climbed into bed. She was confused. Where she was free spirited and eschewed protocol, Thranduil’s life was dictated by duty. On the surface, they were incompatible. Yet, she had to admit his actions had tugged at her heart. He was a good, selfless, brave elf. As Ava drifted off to sleep, she resolved to speak to Thranduil about it directly at the next opportunity. 

The next morning, she was disappointed not to have a chance to speak to the King. The dining hall where the palace aides, generals, took their meals was full when Ava arrived for breakfast. Thranduil was sitting at his usual seat at the head table, busily conversing with Lord Wyrran and several other advisors. Ava silently helped herself to several pastries and a cup of tea before settling at a partially empty table by herself. The whispers and looks directed at her by the courtiers made her very self conscious, and she tried her best to ignore them. The subject of the King’s affection was big news already. 

She could have had breakfast brought to her rooms and eaten on the terrace which would have been much more pleasant, but she had come to the dining hall in the hopes of speaking with Thranduil. The King, it seemed, was oblivious to her presence. He has a realm to run, he doesn’t have time to entertain you, she thought to herself.   
When Ava next looked up at the head table, it was empty. Thranduil and his advisors must’ve left when she was not looking. The Princess sighed and finished breakfast. As she was about to leave, Lady Calendil appeared in front of her.   
“Lady Ava, I have a message for you from his highness.” Eyeing Ava’s silence, she continued. “He was wondering if you could meet him in the rose garden this afternoon for tea.”   
“Um, I-“ Ava hesitated. She had wanted to ask Thranduil about what was happening between them, but now when actually presented with the opportunity, she was suddenly reluctant to face the truth.   
“Lady Ava, the King usually does not take tea in the afternoon. He is doing so to spend time with you.” Calendil prodded. She could see Ava was wrestling with the decision. For some reason, the Princess wasn’t sure she wanted to see Thranduil. Did something happen last night? Calendil wanted to see her friend happy, it was obvious the Princess of Imladris had captured his heart. 

“Lady Ava, how about a walk in the woods? You look like you could do with some exercise” Calendil suggested, gently leading Ava outside.   
Ava didn’t object and silently allowed herself to be led outside. She was frozen, unsure of how to handle the attention of an ellon. An ellon who was King. Her father had been intensely protective of her, and as a result she had not received much attention from ellons wanting to court her. She too, had never given courting anyone much thought. The present situation she found herself in was completely foreign.   
Ava and Calendil walked silently down a deserted path in the woods. It was picturesque, a narrow earthen path flanked by large majestic trees. Somewhere in the background, the babbling of a small creek could be heard.   
“You are surprised by Thranduil’s affections for you?” Calendil, the older elleth said.   
Ava nodded. “I – I had no idea, until the chambermaid said as much last night.”  
“It did not cross your mind when he afforded you the most decadent welcome he could? When he offered the rose gardens for your friend’s wedding?” Calendil asked. The Princess was clearly very sheltered.   
“I thought he was just being nice! Because my Ada is lord of Imladris, because- because we are friends” Ava explained.   
Calendil smiled, the innocence of Ava’s youth was endearing. “How do you feel about the King?” she asked maternally.   
“I – I like him. We’ve grown close.” Ava answered guardedly. “I like him very much, but I’m not sure…” Ava continued before trailing off.   
“Not sure of what?” Calendil asked, dreading the answer. While she could tell the Princess’ feelings for Thranduil ran deeper than she was letting on, perhaps deeper than she herself realized, Calendil was worried. Her fears were confirmed with Ava’s answer. 

“I’m not sure I want to court the King. The crown is a burden that he must carry, and all those close to him must carry as well. I do not think that is what I want.” Ava admitted. 

“Ava, please at least meet him this afternoon. Speak to him about it” Calendil advised. Give him a chance to show you how much you mean to him. “Let your heart explore the feelings you have for him before you turn away from him.”   
“Your highness?” Lord Wyrran asked. It was the third time that day he had to prompt the King. Distracted was an understatement. The advisor did not have to ask what, or rather whom, was the source of the distraction.   
“What?” Thranduil replied distractedly. His mind had been on the Princess all morning. His heart had skipped a beat when he saw her that morning in the dining hall. He had done a good job of hiding it, but his eyes had been on her the whole time. She looked, simply, wonderful he thought. And to think, he might actually have a chance with her. She had given him signals the night before, enough for him to hope that she might return his feelings. 

“As I was saying, the dwarves are very happy you’ve decided to let them bath in the palace fountain” Wyrran’s voice floated into his mind.   
Thranduil snapped to attention. “I- WHAT!”   
The advisor chuckled. “Admit it Thranduil, your mind is elsewhere. Can I hazard a guess that it’s with a certain Princess?”   
“Remind me why I have not thrown you into the dungeons?”   
“Because you have no idea how to court her. I am at least a married elf, the only one willing to give the King of the realm advice on courting” Wyrran jested. He was not just an advisor, but a friend, a second father when his own was too busy with duties.   
“I do not know for sure, but I have hope that she might return my feelings. I have asked her to tea in the rose garden” Thranduil volunteered.   
“The garden, a beautiful setting – well done. Who knew you were such a romantic?” Wyrran commented. 

The rose garden was indeed romantic. The roses were in full bloom, a multitude of colours. The air was filled with the thick scent from the flowers. The grassy clearing in the middle had a marble fountain providing a thin mist on a hot summer’s day. Thranduil sat at the table and chairs the servants had set up. His ears picked up the light rustling Ava’s steps created as she walked up behind him.   
“Ava, I’m so glad you came” the King said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle kiss.   
“Thranduil” was all the Princess could muster.   
“This is the royal rose garden. It was planted by my mother many centuries ago. Do you like it?” The King asked.   
“It’s lovely, Leyla will be very happy to get married here” Ava said. “Why did you offer it to her? You don’t even know her” Ava prodded.   
“I thought she would like it. And you would like it also. Your opinion is important to me” Thranduil answered honestly.   
“Because we are friends?” Ava asked. She was testing him, it did occur to her she was being unfair, mean even.   
Thranduil chose his words carefully. He took a step towards her. “Aye, we are friends. But you have captured my heart, dear Ava. I’d like to court you, if that’s what you want also.”  
There it was, he had put his heart on the line. The wait for Ava’s response seemed an eternity. Though she had basically already been told of it, to hear the words from him was still somehow a shock. She took a step back from him, a move which caused a frown on the King’s face. Ava was scared and uncertain. Yes, she realized she had feelings for Thranduil. But he was King, courting him would be highly protocolized, scrutinized and she would hate that. It was all so confusing. In her confusion, she lashed out.   
“You should have told me before I came here Thranduil. It was improper not to. I would not have come here alone if I had known.” Ava said severely.   
Thranduil also took a step back, surprised and wounded. “I didn’t realize I’ve offended you Ava. I should have told you earlier. But I wasn’t sure that you - ” He motioned to take her hand, but she pulled away.   
“I don’t want to be subject to the hundred rules of courting a king” Ava said spitefully. She was hurting him she knew, by the way his fell. She felt so guilty.   
“I don’t care about the rules. We can court in whatever way you want. If you return my feelings…” Thranduil said hopefully. He could tell she was scared. Don’t push me away.   
Ava shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m feeling Thranduil.”  
“It’s simple, do you care for me?” Thranduil asked. He knew he shouldn’t push her but if she would just give him the slightest hope, he’d move mountains accommodate her.   
Ava was so frustrated she was close to tears. “Yes, but-“  
Thranduil rushed to her side, love filling his every gesture. He brought his hand to her cheek, caressing her as he had been dreaming to do for so long.   
“As long as we know our feelings for each other, we can deal with the rest” Thranduil reassured her. He would protect her, with his crown and even his sword if necessary.   
“NO Thranduil. You’re not listening. I don’t want to be queen!”


	4. Chapter 4

The King took a step back, deflated. “Then I don’t think we have much more to discuss Ava. You should go.”   
“Fine!” Ava stormed away. Thranduil stood unmoving and alone in the rose garden for a long time, trying to come to terms with how a promising afternoon had ended in such disappointment.   
The Princess dismissed the ladies in waiting present in her guest room upon arriving. She paced restlessly alone, replaying what had just happened. Thranduil had laid out his feelings for her. She, in turn, had answered with an uncoordinated and confusing response. She knew she was falling in love with him, yet she could not cope with those feelings and did not admit them to him.   
Ava’s heart sank. She realized she’d hurt Thranduil. She deserved to be dismissed, she thought miserably. For the next several days, Ava looked and failed for any opportunity to speak to the King. During mealtimes, he would be conversing with one of his advisors. The rest of the day was a seemingly endless parade of meetings with his advisors, ministers, foreign dignitaries. It seemed the King hardly had any rest. Realizing how hard Thranduil worked, how devoted he was to his people made Ava feel worse.   
“Cheer up, Ava. You’ve been moping for the last 3 days, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Eren prompted. The two were spending Eren’s afternoon off duty enjoying a picnic. Presently, with their stomachs full and the afternoon sun bearing down on them, the friends were wading barefoot in a shallow creek in the heart of the forest.   
“It’s nothing” Ava said dully.   
“Right, and I’m the King of Mirkwood” Eren responded. Ava’s head snapped up at the mention of the elf at the center of her thoughts. This did not slip her friend’s notice. “So it has something to do with the King? The palace is flying with rumors that he is fond of you.”  
“He said he had feelings for me. And I said I didn’t want to court him. And we argued…” Ava trailed off softly.   
Eren seemed relieved, the furrowed lines on his face softened immediately. “You have every right to reject him.”  
“I’ve hurt him. The worst part is, I rejected him for being King, the one thing he cannot change” Ava said.   
“If you don’t love him…” Eren began.   
“But I do love him!” Ava piped up, then her cheeks flushed.   
“Oh, I see.” Eren responded tersely, before abruptly turning away.   
Puzzled, Ava reached out to her friend. “Eren? Did I say something wrong?”  
The soldier’s shoulders tensed, he took a deep breath and turning around slowly. “Have you never considered me Ava? For I have loved you most of my life.”   
Whatever answer Ava expecting, it was not what Eren had just offered. The elleth was shocked into silence. “Eren, I had no idea” she breathed when she finally found her voice.   
“I know you are royalty and well above my station, but my feelings for you could not be more true” Eren said softly, reaching for Ava’s cheek.   
“Eren, you know I love you and I could not care less about stations. But-“ Ava began. Her friend’s face fell, knowing what was coming next.   
“But you don’t love me in that way” Eren finished for her, nodding in pained acceptance.   
“Eren, you’re so important to me. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Please don’t let this ruin our friendship” Ava pleaded.   
“I could never Ava. I’ll always be your friend, be here for you” Eren replied, planting a gentle kiss on the Princess’ brow. “If you love the King, you should go to him” he added, in a slightly strained voice.   
“I know.”

Ava left Eren by the creek and ran back to the palace. She was directed to the King’s study, where he was working away at the day’s stack of papers. Ava quietly opened the ornate oak door guarding the entrance to the study. Carefully, she stepped inside. Thranduil was hunched over at his desk, holding a report in one hand and scribbling on a parchment in the other. His large desk was littered with remnants of a long day’s work: quills, parchment, a plate of half eaten food. Ava was moved by the King’s devotion to his duty.   
“What is it?” Thranduil muttered, not bothering to look up, assuming it was yet another advisor with something requiring his attention.   
“I was hoping we could talk” Ava said, slowly approaching the desk.   
Thranduil’s quill stopped moving. For a moment, he seemed frozen before he looked up slowly. Ava breathed in sharply as she saw the pain in his eyes; she worried her presence was unwelcome.   
“I can leave if you want” she muttered.   
The King laid down his paper and pen. “No Ava, I don’t want you to leave. But I cannot change who I am. I was born to be King. To serve and protect my people. I was not given that choice, but I am honored to have that privilege. I had hoped that you would want to help me carry that burden, but you have made it clear you do not want any part of it” he said wearily.   
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you feel like your duty was – undesirable. I’m truly sorry” Ava choked, her eyes filling with tears   
Thranduil found his way to her. He dabbed her wet cheeks with his sleeve. “Don’t cry. Ava please, I cannot bear it.”   
“I love you!” Ava sobbed.   
“You do?” Thranduil asked hopefully, both of his hands now cupping her face. She nodded. The King broke into a wide smile.   
“I love you too, more than anything. More than life” He admitted, before bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, hesitant at first. When Ava accepted his embrace, the kiss deepened. It would be some time before Ava felt it, but Thranduil was aware that their spirits were now intertwining and the linkages of their bond were forming.   
“I don’t think I’ll be very good at royal duties” Ava admitted shyly.   
“I know it is not what you wanted. But I will do everything to make it easier on you, my love. Whatever it takes. I would not hold you to any protocol you don’t want. I am just happy to have you by my side” Thranduil promised, though he would soon find out that would not be easy to fulfill. Ava smiled, reassured that Thranduil would give her wide latitude.

In the following days, the pair spent every moment Thranduil had available together. They would fondly recall it years later as a special time in their relationship. Dining together each night, private strolls in the palace grounds, riding their horses through the woods allowed the couple to develop their deepening bond. Thranduil was careful to ensure Ava’s privacy – their time together was always alone. She was not yet ready to make the relationship public. Thranduil gave strict orders to the palace staff that not a word of their courtship was to be uttered. He would not risk losing her. The free spirited and energetic princess of Imladris had imprinted in his heart and her presence in his life was now indelible.   
Naturally, the whole palace and most of the realm soon knew of their relationship. Such was the robustness of the palace gossip mill. Ava first noticed it when elleths would suddenly stop conversing when she walked by. Their eyes would curiously follow her, eager to catch a glimpse. Ava received so many invitations to tea that the envelopes were creating their own mountain on her side table. The Princess was weary of these new offers of company. She was an intensely private person. Having grown up in Rivendell, where everyone knew her life story, she craved a low key, private existence. The onslaught of attention was oppressive.   
“My love, what is bothering you?” Thranduil inquired. He had sensed something was off for several days now. He could no longer feel the warmth of Ava’s spirit next to his, could not feel her emotions. With Ava being physically well, there was only one reason for that: she had cut him off. They were currently in his study. He trying to review some paperwork, she plopped on a nearby chaise looking over last minute details of Leyla’s wedding. The King was trying to review paperwork, but his efforts were unsuccessful as the elleth in front of him was currently occupying his thoughts.   
“Nothing” came the one word reply, which really stated the opposite.   
Thranduil’s eyebrows raised a fraction. “Nothing, really? Is that why you have blocked our bond?”  
“Am I not allowed a shred of privacy?” Ava snapped. “Can’t I have some thoughts to myself?”  
Thranduil was taken aback, but willed himself to stay calm. “Yes, you can have thoughts to yourself. But, it something is bothering you, I only want to help.”  
Ava took a deep breath. “Have you told anyone about us?” She asked him directly.   
“Ava, the only people who know about our relationship are the ones who are helping me keep it private. Lord Wyrran and Calendil know, they have to as they arrange my schedule. You’ve made it clear you are not ready to share our relationship and I have done everything to respect your wishes” the King patiently explained.   
“Then why does every elleth in this palace whisper about me? Why do I have a pile of invitations to tea? Why did someone ask me when our first public engagement would be?” Ava demanded, quickly losing her temper.   
“Ava, I cannot control the gossip mill. You cannot have everything you want. You’re being childish. I am King, and my people are interested in what I am doing. They want a Queen and someday, heirs. I thought you understood that” Thranduil responded, now betraying his emotions. In the last week, Ava had gone out of her way to show that there were no feelings between Thranduil and her. She had overtly snubbed him a few times by walking straight passed him without acknowledging his presence, refused to be seen in conversation with him in pubic, and declined to sit next to him at her family’s welcome banquet.   
Elrond and his other children had arrived the week prior. Ava had happily and warmly embraced her father and siblings. When the Lord of Rivendell asked his daughter how she had found the King’s hospitality, the Princess had coolly offered a few lukewarm praises. No doubt, Ava did not want to be seen as overly warm towards Thranduil. But her actions had offended the royal household, requiring Thranduil to uncharacteristically step in and praise his staff. He knew Ava would never be the most diplomatic elleth, nor would she be interested in playing the coy games of courtiers, but he had hoped she would mature with time.   
“You make me so happy. When we are together, we are complete” Ava began, her adorable eyes staring at Thranduil – a look that always melted him. He responded by nodding his agreement. “And it’s wonderful spending time with you. And I wish it could be just the two of us, without everything else. It’s so hard to have everyone look at you all the time, talk about you all the time”  
Thranduil sighed. “I cannot change who and what I am. I know it is a lot to ask of you Ava, but I hope you can love all that I am.”   
She stared at him. “I need some time to think” she finally said. Without waiting for his answer, she quickly left the room. The Princess hurried along the corridors. She wanted to reach her room before the tears fell. It would only lead to more rumors and talk about her. Suddenly, she collided with someone and nearly fell over.   
“Ava, watch where you’re going-“ Arwen stopped short of telling off her younger sister when she saw the upset in her face. Silently, she put an arm around her sister and led her towards her destination. As soon as Arwen closed the door, Ava’s tears spilled down her cheeks.   
“Ava, what’s happened?” Arwen asked gently, dabbing her sister’s tears away with a hankerchief.   
“Thranduil thinks I’m being childish. I can’t help it, I hate it when everyone in this palace is always looking at me, talking about me” Ava blubbered.   
Arwen looked at her sister sympathetically. When Ava had told her family about her relationship with the King, they had been overjoyed for her – Thranduil was a worthy bond mate. But they have also privately worried. Knowing her personality, it was not a stretch to see how Ava’s independent spirit and desire for privacy would clash with palace life.   
“Hasn’t Thranduil gone through great lengths to ensure your privacy? He hasn’t once asked you to appear with him together in public, this is unheard of for a king courting an elleth” Arwen reasoned. “You will also have to give a little. That is what love is.”  
Ava sniffled. “I know! But it’s so intrusive.”  
“Ava, I do not know how to say this gently but you must hear it. If you do not want the life of a Queen, then you must end it with Thranduil. It is unfair to him to occupy his affections if you do not intend to have a life with him. You cannot keep on complaining.” Arwen said sensibly.   
“I love him, I want to be with him” Ava said decidedly.   
“Then you must accept all that comes along with being with him” Arwen added.   
“But-“   
“But nothing” Arwen cut her sister off.   
Ava grudgingly nodded. Thranduil was the only person who completed her, and she had come to realize he was her bond mate. That meant being with him through the good and the bad. 

The royal rose garden was the perfect backdrop for a wedding. Thranduil watched wistfully as Leyla and her husband exchanged vows and then wedding rings. He had felt his heart flutter when Ava walked down the aisle as a bridesmaid. She was on Eren’s arm, and the bridesmaid and groomsman had exchanged a happy glance. She meant a great deal to Eren, it was clear. Thranduil’s heart had constricted painfully at the thought he could lose Ava to another. They had not spoken since she stormed out of his study the week prior. She had been occupied by last minute preparations for Leyla’s wedding since.   
Thranduil rose and clapped along with the other wedding guests at the pronouncement that the couple were wedded. He had been invited to the wedding likely out of courtesy, as it was taking place in his gardens. He would normally have politely declined, but Leyla was Ava’s best friend and so he had attended to show that what was important to Ava was important to him. He chose a seat near the back, so as not to be a distraction from the bride and groom. He had ensured the ceremony and the reception afterwards would have the best the palace could offer.   
At the lively reception that followed, the wine flowed freely. Thranduil had opened his private wine stores for the occasion. This had initially raised some eyebrows, with many questioning what a simple seamstress and her soldier husband had done to deserve such an honor. Then the knowledge that the bride was Princess Ava’s best friend swept through the attendees, leading to many knowing smiles. Thranduil did not care. Leyla was a good friend to Ava, and he wanted to make them both happy.   
Thranduil’s heart was heavy as he watched Leyla dance with her brother. He had allow himself to hope to marry Ava one day, now that seemed so uncertain.   
“You are brooding my friend” Elrond noted, as he sat in the seat beside the King.   
“I do not know if I will ever enjoy the love of a bond mate, the joy of being a father” Thranduil answered, uncharacteristically openly.   
“Ava is very much like her naneth, head strong and stubborn. Whoever she binds to will require great patience” Elrond said seriously, eyeing the King.   
“I would give her anything that is in my power to give, Elrond. You know this. But she has blocked our bond” Thranduil said sadly.   
“Even so, do you still love her?” Elrond asked. He wanted to know that his daughter would be well taken care of, before giving his blessing.   
“My heart is taken Elrond. I will have no other. Even if she will not have me, I will have no other” Thranduil answered without hesitation.   
Elrond considered this for a moment. Then, he relayed the message he had come to deliver. “She is waiting for you by the clearing.” 

Thranduil found his other half at a secluded clearing in the woods not far from the reception. The music from the reception could still be heard faintly in the background. Ava was sitting on a bolder, admiring the stars.   
“Thranduil” she said upon hearing his footsteps. “Would you like to dance?”  
The King offered his hand to the Princess and before long they were gently swaying to the music. Ava rested her cheek on his chest, and Thranduil reflexively held her close.   
“I would do anything to make you happy Ava” Thranduil whispered.   
“I know” she murmured in response. 

Several evenings later, Thranduil hosted a farewell feast for the guests from Rivendell who would be leaving the next morning. Ava would not be amongst them. With her father’s blessing, she had decided to stay in Mirkwood. She would embrace it as her new home. Thranduil eyed the guests anxiously. They were past the starting time and yet Ava was still missing. The guests had noticed this absence as well, with quiet murmurs about Ava beginning to rise in conversations in the banquet hall.   
Then, the doors opened and Ava entered. It seemed she was well aware that all eyes were on her. In fact, Thranduil realized she planned to be late for this exact reason. He was confused as to why she would seek out the attention. As usual, Thranduil found her ravishing. This night, he was quite confused by her actions. That was, until he realized where she was heading. Ava could hear the whispers about her as she gracefully made her way through the myriad of tables in the banquet hall. She headed directly for the head table, the King’s table. Lord Wyrran greeted her and pulled out the chair. She looked at Thranduil’s shocked expression and smiled nervously.   
“Thranduil, is this my seat?” she asked, indicating to the chair beside his, reserved for the queen.   
The King quickly snapped to attention and stood up. Taking her hand, he bowed to her as she sat down. The message could not be more clear: Ava would be Mirkwood’s new Queen. Thranduil had declared the intention in public, and she had accepted


	5. Chapter 5

“Ada!” the toddler declared as he ran into study. The elfling had recently learned how to use door handles and he had put the skill to good use, entering any room in the palace he wished. The guards stationed outside the study were no match for the energetic child who never seemed to tire of exploring every corner of the palace.   
Before Thranduil could put away the papers he was working on, a blur of blond hair launched itself into his arms. The King chuckled as his son buried himself into his chest. The father tightened his arms around the toddler. His light blond hair was unbraided, no doubt having fallen out since the morning. He smelled of leaves and wood and the light scent of lavender that his mother must have transferred onto him during their morning cuddles.   
“Legolas, how did you get past the guards outside?” Thranduil teased.  
The child shrugged in response. “Ada, take me outside to play!” he demanded.   
Thranduil chuckled, his son’s energy was enviable. “I am at work Legolas. Maybe later” he said gently.   
Legolas pouted, the child was adorable. Thranduil felt his heart soften. “What are you doing?” the child asked as his father quickly put the papers on his desk out of his reach just as his hands went for them.   
“I am looking at the reports from the scouts at our borders Legolas. We must keep our people safe from those who would do us harm. It is the King’s first duty, above all else. One day, it will be your job” Thranduil explained to his heir.   
“Will you help me Ada?” Legolas asked innocently, his big blue eyes staring earnestly at his protector.  
“Aye, of course. I will always be here to help you” Thranduil promised. Their moment was interrupted by the door to the study being opened again. This time, the Queen of Mirkwood entered. Ava was wearing a simple, cream colored gown. A look of triumph passed on her features when she spotted the object of her search.   
“There you are, my sweet. You know not to disturb Ada when he’s working” she chided gently.   
“Ada’s going to help me protect Mirkwood when I am king!” the prince said proudly. His mother smiled.   
“You won’t need to worry about that for a very long time my little one” Ava responded.   
“I’m not little! I’m going to be bigger than the baby!” Legolas reminded his parents.   
“Yes you are, and you’ll be a big help when your little sister arrives” Thranduil added.   
The toddler flashed a toothy grin.   
Ava ruffled her son’s hair. “Why don’t we go play in the gardens and give Ada some time to finish his work?” she suggested. The prince bounded outside as fast as he could, having completely forgotten about his father. Ava glanced at her husband with a knowing smile and chuckled. “I will see to him” she said. Before she could turn to leave, she felt Thranduil’s arms wrap around her waist.   
“Are you sure it won’t tire you? He is quite full of energy, I’m sure one of the chambermaids can take him. You look pale” he offered.   
Ava smiled and leaned into her husband, his concern was endearing. “I’m in my seventh month, it’s normal. He takes after me, you know. We’ll be fine. If you finish soon, maybe you can join us.”  
Thranduil rubbed her pregnant belly, she was radiant. “Duty always calls, but I will try.”  
Ava nodded and quietly left the King to his work. The garden was right outside his study window, tantalizingly close and allowing Thranduil to see his wife and child enjoying the warm summer’s day. Ava was sitting of the bench reading a book while Legolas ran around on the grass pretending to be a bird.   
The King allowed himself a brief moment of reflection. Ava had settled into her role as Queen finally. The realm had welcomed her as his consort and were overjoyed with the arrival of an heir a century after their marriage. She had been young, carefree and very immature when they first met. Ava had grown to become responsible and dutiful, though she had not lost her affectionate side. 

“Nana! Can I go into the woods?” Legolas whined. Ava sighed, the elfling had tired of running on the grass in the gardens. He was at the age where climbing trees had become his new hobby and Ava could tell he was itching to explore the forest.   
“Yes sweet pea, let’s go.” Legolas took off running before Ava could even put down her book. She chuckled and moved much more slowly to follow her son. When she reached the palace gates, she could see his tiny figure running into the forest.   
“Your majesty, allow us to accompany you” the guard posted at the palace gates said with a bow. Ava arched her brow. “I do not require guards, we won’t be going far” The guard, unsurprised by the Queen’s answer, stepped aside.   
The woods smelled of damp earth. Ava breathed deeply and savored the scent. She did not frequently have the opportunity to stroll through the woods. Thranduil had recently cautioned her against it due to increasing orc incursions at the borders. While Ava appreciated her husband’s protectiveness, especially during her pregnancy, she felt a twinge of frustration that her movements were so limited. She could hardly go anywhere without a guard or a lady in waiting. Today, she had stood her ground and insisted she take her son to play in the woods alone, and it had felt good.   
“Nana, look at me!” the elfling demanded, as he swung from a tall branch.  
“Be careful not to fall Legolas” his mother reminded him half heartedly, with a smile. She vividly recalled doing the same thing as a child and her father fretting incessantly over her safety. As she predicted, Legolas landed safely on the ground. Without stopping for long, he quickly ran ahead in search of the next tree to scale.   
Ava took the rare moment of silence to muse about how drastically her life had changed. She had once sought a self indulgent existence. She cringed at the thought of how selfish she used to be, how difficult she had been with Thranduil when they first met. The first few years of her marriage had been rocky as well, she was unaccustomed to the protocol and restrictions being queen had thrust upon her. She had resented Thranduil for it and acted out. It had hurt him, she knew. But he had been patient and loving, and with time she matured and adjusted. When she was younger, Ava had always insisted she did not want children. Yet, as her bond to Thranduil grew, she began to understand his yearning for a child. Eventually, she felt it too. They had been thrilled when Legolas was finally conceived, ushering them into a new family life. 

Ava’s reminiscing was interrupted by her son. “Nana, NANA!”   
Alarmed at the child’s sudden change of tone, Ava hurried as fast as she could towards her son, her pregnant belly keeping her from going as fast as she’d liked. She found Legolas staring into a clearing. The trees in the small area had been chopped down haphazardly. There was evidence of a camp. Garbage was strewn carelessly, soiling the pristine land. Ava felt her anger rising, something had defiled their beloved forest.   
“Nana, someone’s hurt the trees” Legolas said, turning to her in anguish. Ava pulled the elfling to her, trying to sooth his hurt. She was hurting too, as all elves did when the nature around them was damaged unnecessarily. No elf could have done this.   
The footsteps were heavy and threatening. Ava turned towards the noise and saw a group of orcs. They were undoubtedly responsible for the damage to the forest in front of them. It was a small group of five or six, led by a commander it seemed. How long had they been in the forest undetected? The group were at first surprised to see the mother and child. Then, a devious smile crept upon their commander’s hideous face.   
Ava knew she could not fight them, for she was obviously outnumbered and outmatched. She scooped Legolas into her arms and started to run. The elfling was terrified, having never seen such creatures before. He buried his face into his mother’s chest and cried softly. Ava dared not look back. She didn’t need to, she could feel the ground shaking beneath her from their footsteps chasing her. She could not afford to slow down any further, they were gaining on her.   
Suddenly, a sharp pain tore through her shoulder. The wound created by the arrow that had struck her started to bleed immediately. And then, the weakness began to set in. It was the poison from the arrow, Ava realized.   
Ava slowed to a stop. As gently as she could, she stood Legolas on the ground. The elfling’s eyes were wide with fear.   
“Nana…” he sobbed.   
Ava caressed her son’s cheeks. “Legolas, you must go” she said urgently, taking a quick look behind her to see how close the orcs were.   
“Nana?” Legolas asked uncertainly.   
“You must run back to the palace and tell Ada to send help. I will keep them from you for as long as I can.”  
Legolas shook his head furiously. “NO! Nana, please!”  
“You must be brave my little leaf. Run!” Ava ordered. Her son, finding maturity beyond his years, nodded and began to run towards the palace. Ava prayed he would reach it, knowing it was still so far away. When Legolas could barely be seen in the distance, Ava tried shakily to stand. She cautiously explored the wound in her shoulder. The arrow was still embedded in her flesh. She found as good a grip as she could on the object and pulled. The pain exploded and Ava sank to the ground. The world around her began to spin, her vision blurred. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the satisfied face of the orc commander hovering over her. 

It was not the sharp pain from her shoulder that awoke Ava. Rather, the trickling of blood down her legs. Ava opened her eyes to find herself bound at the wrists and ankles. Her crisp gown was covered in dirt and blood. The wound from her shoulder unattended, had bled out. Just then, a contraction tensed her abdomen. It was a short one, but it terrified Ava. The baby was only seven months along, had she gone into early labor? She took a deep breath to concentrate on the baby. The child within her was still moving, giving her a small measure of relief.   
A hand grabbed her hair and pulled harshly, tilting her head towards the sky.   
“My, my, the Queen of Mirkwood herself” the orc commander greeted.   
“You are trespassing in elven lands!” Ava said defiantly.   
“I do not think you’re in a position to enforce your borders, your highness” the orc retorted, forcing Ava into a kneeling position.   
“You will pay dearly for what you’ve done to the forest” Ava spat. She was met with a violent slap, hard enough to knock her over. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she was determined not to show her fear.   
“If you want to live, tell us where the armory is” the orc demanded, losing his patience with the elleth. He was met with silence. Elven blades and arrows were renowned for their strength and quality. In the hands of orcs, they would be deadly. Ava also did not know where they were kept, the answer a closely guarded secret that only the King and select captains in the guard. Unsatisfied with the answer, he slapped her again. Ava landed forcefully on the ground, a scream escaping her lips.   
“Tell me where the armory is or your child will never see the light of day” the orc hissed.   
At this, Ava’s resolve broke and she began to cry. A stronger contraction came and went, she knew her baby was in mortal danger.   
“Please,” she begged.   
Before the orc could respond, an arrowed sailed past them and found its target in one of the subordinate orcs. Ava recognized it as an elven arrow. Both orc and elf turned to see a contingent of well armed Mirkwood soldiers, led by their King.   
Though the King exuded a cool demeaner, Ava recognized his eyes were burning with rage as he surveyed the scene in front of him.   
“Ah, the King himself” the orc acknowledged wickedly.   
“Release her” Thranduil commanded. It took every last shred of his free will to prevent himself from throttling the orc in front of him.   
“You too, are in no position to bargain. Your wife and child for your armory, sire” the orc responded.   
“Thranduil, please” Ava begged, her hand reaching protectively for her belly.   
The King’s face reflected the conflict raging within him. It was evident to Lord Wyrran, his friend and closest advisor too.   
“Your highness, the armory – you cannot. It would be the end of our people”   
“What would you have me do, he has Ava and the baby” Thranduil hissed.   
“Thranduil, Thran” the Queen barely got out.   
“What will it be” the orc demanded.   
Thranduil’s closed his eyes and said nothing. His silence spoke volumes.   
The orc smirked. Predictably, the King had chosen his duty to the realm. The orc was going to enjoy what was about to come. “Your husband seems to have chosen his armory” the orc told Ava. A single tear slid down her face.   
When it came, the blow was devastating. The orc’s foot had found its target in Ava’s pregnant belly. She led out a pained scream. The last thing she saw was Thranduil leaping across the clearing, sword forward, to attack the orc. Lord Wyrran had tried to hold him back, but the King could not be dissuaded. Ava thought she saw regret, grief, guilt in her husband’s eyes right before she lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

The King of Mirkwood paced impatiently outside the healing rooms. He was uncharacteristically haggard and emotional. Inside the chambers were a hoard of healers, nurses attempting to save his wife’s life. The previous hours had become a total blur. 

Your wife and child for your armory, sire” the orc had demanded. Thranduil’s heart dropped: an impossible choice.   
“Thranduil, please” Ava begged her husband, her hand reaching protectively for her child. His child. An elfling he had desperately wanted, already loved with all of his heart.   
The King’s face reflected the conflict raging within him. It was evident to Lord Wyrran, his friend and closest advisor too.   
“Your highness, the armory – you cannot. It would be the end of our people.” Of course, Thranduil knew he could not give up their weapons. Not only would that endanger his people, but all the creatures in Middle Earth. But, by the valar, this was his wife and child!  
“What would you have me do, he has Ava and the baby” Thranduil hissed.   
“Thranduil, Thran” the Queen barely got out.   
“What will it be” the orc demanded.   
Thranduil’s closed his eyes and said nothing. It took every fibre of his being to stop himself from giving in. He couldn’t give in. His people counted on him to protect them. Never could he have imagined the cost to be this high. He silently prayed that Ava would forgive him one day.   
The orc smirked. Predictably, the King had chosen his duty to the realm. The orc was going to enjoy what was about to come. “Your husband seems to have chosen his armory” the orc told Ava. A single tear slid down her face. Thranduil’s heart tore at the sight of his wife, kneeling in front of that foul creature, her arms hovering protectively over her unborn child.   
When it came, the blow was devastating. The orc’s foot had found its target in Ava’s pregnant belly. She led out a pained scream. The sound was guttural and nothing like Thranduil had ever heard. It snapped something inside of him. Filled with rage, he lunged at the orc. He vaguely recalled Wyrran trying to hold him back, but to no avail.   
The orc was surprised by the sudden move from the King and was unprepared for the rage that belied the attack. Thranduil easily overpowered the orc and did not stop until Wyrran pulled him off of its long-dead carcass.   
“Thranduil, stop. It’s over. They’re all dead” Wyrran yelled. While the King had battled the orc commander, the rest of the elven company had successfully engaged the rest of the orcs.   
The King snapped out of his rage. Panting heavily, he sunk to his knees. “Ava, where is Ava?” he breathed.   
“The healers are tending to her” Wyrran said heavily. He had seen the injury the Queen had suffered, he knew the news would not be good.   
Thranduil looked to the ground not too far away, where a team of healers had crowded around her broken body. A large pool of blood was seeping from between her legs.   
“We need to get her back to the palace before we lose them both” one said urgently. Thranduil’s heart constricted at the thought. 

Presently, the King was staving off exhaustion awaiting news. Every now and then, he could hear urgent shouts emanating from the healing room. The healers had called for more bandages, more clamps. He had not heard Ava make a sound. She had been unconscious since arriving back at the palace. He could not feel her through their bond.   
“Thranduil, perhaps you should try to get some rest” Wyrran suggested. The look Thranduil shot his advisor was enough for him raise his bands in surrender. “It is just a thought Thranduil. You do your wife and son no favors by collapsing from exhaustion.”  
His son, Legolas, was in his rooms. A chambermaid had come by half an hour ago, telling him his son had asked for him. Urged by Wyrran, the King reluctantly retreated to his chambers to shower before going to see Legolas. The elfling was sitting crosslegged on his bed, hugging his favorite toy, a teddy bear. The child looked scared, Thranduil’s heart broke as he knew his son needed his mother’s love. For now, Thranduil would have to be enough.   
“Ada” the elfling sobbed, the child ran into his arms as soon as Thranduil entered the room.   
Hugging Legolas close to his chest, Thranduil gently rubbed his son’s back. “It’s alright Legolas, you’re safe now.”  
“Where’s Nana? I want Nana” Legolas cried.   
Thranduil swallowed his own tears, he would not cry in front of his son. “Nana’s been hurt Legolas. The healers are trying their best to help her. We must be patient. When she wakes up, she will be so proud of how strong you’ve been.” Was he lying to his son? Would Ava wake up? For now, Thranduil could not bear to hurt his son even more. Legolas sniffled as his father gently wiped away his tears.   
“Your highness”, the chambermaid interrupted, “the healers need to see you.”   
Thranduil gently peeled his son from him and handed the now sleepy child to the maid. He sprinted across the palace back to the healing rooms. His heart was pounding, but it was not from the exertion. The head healer stood outside Ava’s chamber, arms folded.   
“Your Highness,” the healer greeted.   
“Is she awake? How is she?” Thranduil asked urgently.   
The healer’s gaze casted downwards. “Your highness, the Queen is still in a coma. Her injuries were severe, beyond my abilities. You need to summon his Lord Elrond, only his healing powers .”   
Thranduil ran his hand through the hair on the top of his head, he was relieved. “Of course, Lord Wyrran will send a messenger immediately.”   
His advisor nodded at the indirect command and immediately summoned a nearby sentry. Ava was still alive, he would do whatever it took to help her.   
“What of the baby?” the King asked.   
“I’m sorry your highness, the elfling did not survive. We tried everything, but the trauma was too great, the Queen had lost too much blodo…”   
The world swirled around Thranduil. He staggered backwards, speechless. “No” he whispered, before letting out a pained wail. 

The first thing Ava noticed was the diffuse pain, all over her body. Was it possible for every muscle in her body to be sore? She groaned and tried to move her arms and legs. Her limbs were not used to the movement, having been still for the last 4 weeks.   
“Ava, sweetheart?” her father’s voice asked, concern laced in every syllable.   
Ava groaned again. “Ada”   
Elrond’s voice cracked in relief. “Yes, it’s me Ava. Be careful, you’re still healing”  
“What happened?” Ava croaked, healing from what?  
“The orc attack. Do you remember?” Elrond asked gently.   
Ava looked at her father, drawing a complete blank. She looked at her surroundings, frowning at their unfamiliarity. The room was not like any she knew of in Imladris. Outside the windows, the trees were much larger than she remembered. “Where am I?”  
“Darling, you’re back at the palace. You’ve been here for weeks. Thranduil will be so happy you’re awake. He’s hardly left your side, I just convinced him to take a short break.”  
Ava was even more confused. “Who’s Thranduil?”  
Elrond considered his daughter’s responses carefully. He checked her over, and did not detect any new injuries. The physical injuries she had from the orc attack had mostly healed. Ava’s amnesia though, was entirely unexpected.   
“Your husband Ava. You have been married for a few centuries now. You are Queen of Mirkwood” Elrond said evenly, bracing for her reaction. He was right to expect a volcanic shock.   
“What!” Ava shouted, sitting up abruptly in bed. “WHAT are you talking about?”  
“Ava, please calm down” Elrond pleaded.   
“What are you saying. I’m in Mirkwood? WHY? I’m married? To Thranduil? King Thranduil? HOW did this happen! I just came of age! This can’t be happening” Ava blabbered, in distress at what she had just heard.   
“Ava, you came of age four hundred years ago. You and Thranduil, are very happy. You love each other” Elrond tried to explain.   
“You are joking right? Tell me this is not real. I don’t want to be married. To ANYONE! I don’t want to be Queen of ANYTHING!” Ava said, she was hysterical.   
Hearing the commotion, Arwen rushed in. The elder daughter looked at her father questionningly. “Arwen! Arwen, I don’t know what Ada’s saying. He says I’m married, I’m Queen of Mirkwood. What is happening! I don’t know what he’s talking about. Tell me it’s not real!” pleaded the younger sister.   
For a moment, Arwen was too stunned to speak. Instinctively, she reached towards her younger sister to comfort her.   
“She has lost much of her memory from the last several hundred years” Elrond said heavily.   
“Ada, how?” Arwen asked her father, with one arm still rubbing her sister’s back in a futile effort to calm Ava.   
“It is likely from the blood loss” Elrond answered, looking at his youngest daughter. Her mannerisms, speech were like they had been all those years ago, when Ava had just reached adulthood. The restraint, maturity of age suddenly gone with her memories.   
The sound of Ava’s voice had set a minor commotion outside the room. The servants were now well aware their Queen was finally awake. “Your highness” the chambermaid stated as she entered the room.   
Ava’s steely glare was antithesis to the warm, kind Queen the maid was used to seeing.   
“Get out!” Ava ordered, not wanting to see any more strangers during this traumatic time.   
Arwen rose to see the servant out. Once outside the door, “her Highness is still quite affected from the attack. I hope you will not take her treatment just now to heart” Arwen told the maid.   
The servant nodded in compassionate understanding before leaving. She was replaced by an even bigger challenge: the King of Mirkwood.   
“Arwen, they told me she is awake” Thranduil said hopefully.   
The King reached to push open the door to the bedroom. Before he could enter the chamber, Arwen stopped him. “Thranduil, there’s something you should know….”


	7. Chapter 7

Ava sat at the edge of the bed, dangling her legs off the edge. Her body had groaned at the mere movement of sitting up, but she could feel it was quickly gaining her old strength. She took a deep breath. Her father had just left the room to confer with the healers about her new “condition”, and she was taking the opportunity to savor the moment alone. She didn’t feel ill, yet her sister and father had acted like something was seriously wrong with her. As simply as possible, they had explained that Ava had seemingly forgotten the last 400 years of her life. She hadn’t come of age recently, that had happened some time ago. She was now married, the wife of the King of Mirkwood – this made her Queen of Mirkwood.   
Ava shook her head in disbelief. She apparently didn’t even know herself. She had never had any inclination to get married. She definitely knew she wanted a life free of constraints. She couldn’t reconcile these desires with what her life was now: married, royal duties. Thinking about the life she now found herself in was making her frustrated – who is this person I’ve become?  
“Ava?” a soft voice called behind her. A figure emerged from behind the heavy door leading into the bedroom. The elf was tall, with long blond hair, and an unmistakable regal bearing. Though he wore no crown, he strode with dignity and authority.   
Tired with the intrusions by people she did not know, Ava did not mince words. “Who the hell are you? I asked to be alone.”  
Thranduil was taken aback by his wife’s forcefulness, he had not seen her abrasiveness in years.   
“I’m Thranduil. I wanted to see if you need anything. Everything must be a shock to you” Thranduil replied.   
Ava sighed. “You’re my husband.” She said the word husband with disdain. It was clear Ava was not happy about it at all.  
“Aye, I am. I know this is not what you were expecting but your family and I are here for you. We’re going to be here to help you through this” Thranduil said kindly.   
“You don’t know what I’m thinking. Imagine waking up and your life is totally changed.” Ava snapped.   
Thranduil, remaining ever so patient, responded “it is changed for the better – you have a family who loves you Ava.”  
“I can’t be married. I would have never done this. It’s not poss-“ Ava stopped in mid-sentence. A light shone in her eyes, it was flickering off something on her hand. She raised her left hand to examine the object, it shocked her into silence. On her finger was an engagement ring. Ava swallowed hard. If she were married, she knew what she would find on her right hand. The wedding band was exactly where she feared it would be.   
With shaking fingers, Ava removed the engagement ring and examined it closely.   
“It was my mother’s” Thranduil offered. It was a beautiful ring, Ava had to concede. In the finest elven craftmanship, the central diamond was encircled by a many smaller diamonds. The circle, she knew, was a symbol of eternal love – no beginnings and no endings. Had she really fallen in love with the elf that stood before her?  
“I don’t know anything about you” Ava said uncertainly.  
“The first thing you should know if that I love you. No matter what Ava” Thranduil answered steadily.   
Ava furrowed her eyebrows. The conversation was overwhelming. “I’d like to be alone. Please leave.”  
Her husband swallowed hard, gave a curt nod and left the room. As the door closed, Ava threw herself back into bed. Burying her face in the pillows, she screamed in frustration. She just wanted her old life back. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Thranduil took a shaky breath. He could scarcely believe it. Arwen had warned him about the amnesia, yet he foolishly thought if he could just speak to Ava, she would remember. How was he going to explain this to Legolas? How could he tell the elfling that his mother did not know who he was?   
“Have faith Thranduil, she will find her way back to you” Arwen said softly. She had been waiting outside the room this whole time.   
“She wanted nothing to do with me, it was quite clear she doesn’t want to be here” Thranduil sighed.   
“This is where she belongs” Arwen said simply.   
Before the King could answer, an elfling’s footsteps scampered across the stone floors. “Ada, aunt Calendil said nana was awake. Can I see her?” The Prince was trailed by Lady Calendil, who was breathless from chasing after him. He had clearly not heeded his minder’s instructions to wait.   
Thranduil shut away his personal anguish. His son needed him. Forcing a smile on his face, he knelt in front of Legolas. “Nana’s still quite weak and not ready to have visitors yet. Let’s let her rest so she can get better soon.”   
The father pulled his son into a warm embrace upon seeing the child’s crestfallen face. “I miss nana. Can I see her for a little while, please!” Legolas protested.   
Though Thranduil hated to disappoint him, he knew he was protecting Legolas. Thankfully, Arwen stepped in. “Legolas, sweetheart, why don’t we go to the kitchens and find a snack? I think Nana would be alright with you having some chocolate cake right about now.”   
Thranduil breathed a cautious sigh of relief as Arwen carried the elfling towards the kitchens. He knew she would put Legolas to bed afterwards. Warm milk and cake always settled the child. 

In the following days, the bittersweet news that the Queen had regained consciousness but recalled nothing of her life in Mirkwood became common knowledge in the realm. Thranduil had had to make it public, it would have only been a matter of time before the reality was self evident. Ava was insistent that she did not want to have anything to do with her life in Mirkwood. The courtiers and palace staff all agreed the prince needed to be protected, making sure Legolas was unaware of the family crisis.   
“Ada, I don’t understand why I can’t come home with you!” Ava demanded.   
Elrond braced himself. This was going to be one of the most difficult things he would ever do, but he knew it was for her own good and the good of her family. “Your home is here Ava, with your husband and son.”  
Ava rolled her eyes. “I don’t want a husband and son!” Ava nearly shouted. She was so tired of people trying to tell her about a life she wanted nothing to do with.   
“They’re there whether you like it or not. And they have done nothing to deserve their family being ripped apart.”  
“So this is my fault? I’m supposed to pretend to live a life I don’t want” Ava asked incredulously.   
“No, you’re supposed to discover why you love this life Ava. Because you surely did” Elrond replied.   
“Don’t leave me here alone, please Ada” Ava begged.   
“I leave you in the most loving hands” Elrond reassured his daughter. He was doing what was best, he told himself, as he pulled Ava into a tight hug. 

Ava stoically watched the Rivendell party depart Mirkwood, homebound. She stood at the palace gates until she could no longer see them, before reluctantly turning around to head back inside. She was surprised to see Thranduil still standing behind her. She had thought all the elves who had come to see the visitors off had left. He had stayed to make sure she was alright.   
“Ava, I thought we could dine privately tonight” Thranduil suggested.   
“If you insist” Ava responded coldly, pushing past the King.   
Ava trudged into the royal family’s private dining room that evening, in a foul mood. She felt it so unfair that she had been dumped in Mirkwood, in a life she did not recall choosing, a life she definitely did not want right now.   
Thranduil, who was already seated at the table, stood when she entered the room. The dining table had been set up intimately, to allow the husband and wife time to talk privately. Ava cautiously took her seat. A serving maid poured wine and served the meal before being dismissed by the King.   
“I had the chef prepare your favorite. I hope it will make you feel more at home” Thranduil said hopefully, gesturing towards the mushroom soup being served.   
Ava raised her eyebrows. She was mildly surprised that Thranduil did indeed know what her favorite soup was. She sipped the soup slowly, remaining silent.   
Thranduil did not bother with small-talk, his wife never saw the need for it. “Legolas misses you tremendously, he asks everyday to see you.”  
“Who’s Legolas?” was the reply.   
“Our son” Thranduil answered.   
“Oh, right.” Arwen and her father had already mentioned she had a child with Thranduil. She had not reacted well to that news. A small part of her still refused to believe it. “I – just – it’s hard for me to believe I have a child. I don’t want children right now, at all” she stated.   
Thranduil sighed wearily. It had been a pattern, Ava refusing to believe things were a part of her life when told about them. “I was there the night you birthed him. The best time of my life. I assure you, he’s our son. He’s so young, he doesn’t understand why he can’t see his mother. I’m begging you to go to him.”  
Ava threw her napkin down in frustration. “I don’t know how to be a mother! I can’t be the nana he remembers.”  
“All he wants is your love, Ava. Please. I cannot keep telling him that you’re ill. Elflings need their mothers. Legolas has done nothing to deserve losing his mother like this” the King made his case.   
Ava very grudgingly granted his argument. Taking a large gulp of her wine, she nodded her head in agreement. “I will ask his chambermaid what the best time to see him will be” she said curtly.   
Thranduil smiled in gratitude. “You were in labor with him for 18 hours. When he was finally born, I was so relieved you were well and he was too. The love I felt for him, it was instantaneous – from the moment I first held him, I knew my love for him was unending. You will feel it too, I’m sure.”  
“Right” came the cautious reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Ava craned her neck peering out the window into the garden. The chambermaid had told her Legolas was playing outside in the garden. Ava was trying to catch a glimpse of the child, her child, from a distance. She was very nervous, she felt like she knew nothing of being a mother. She had spent the night tossing and turning, anxious about what to do or what to say to the elfling.   
“Nana?”  
Ava whirled around to find a small child standing in front of her. The elfling was a toddler, with light complexion and blond hair. She recognized her own blue eyes, but his nose was inherited from his father. Her son was clutching a toy, a stuffed elk. Legolas broke into a wide smile and reached out his arms to her, expecting to be picked up. Ava swallowed hard. Her heart pounding, she gently picked up the child. Legolas responded by throwing his arms around her neck and burying his face into her neck.   
“Nana! I missed you.”  
Slowly, Ava brought her hand to the elfling’s back and began to rub him soothingly. His scent put Ava at ease immediately. Deep inside her, she felt her heart stir. She just knew she loved him and that she was his mother. She could feel their bond re-forging by the second.   
“Nana? Are you still hurt?” Legolas asked, once he moved his head enough to face her. Ava gently touched her forehead. He smiled sweetly to the gesture.   
“I don’t want you to worry about that Legolas. Your job is to play and learn. You understand?” Her son nodded enthusiastically. “Who’s this?” Ava asked, pointing out the stuffed elk.   
“Gideon. Ada got him for me to keep me company while you were sick” the child said.   
“You like elk?” Ava asked, confused at the choice of animal.   
“Yea! Just like the one Ada rides. Nana, can I ride an elk too?” Legolas inquired hopefully.   
Before Ava could answer, a voice behind her said “Legolas, you know you have to wait until you’re older. We’ve told you many times you can start with a pony when you’re 10.”  
Ava turned to find the King walking towards them. He had a soft smile on his face. She thought she detected a hint of relief in his voice.   
“Alright” the Prince grumbled, disappointed his father had caught him trying to get one past his mother. He squirmed himself out of Ava’s grasp and ran outside, shouting “see you at dinner nana!”   
When Thranduil arrived at his wife’s side, he appraised her for an inkling as to how the meeting had gone.   
“I can feel it. I just know he’s my son, and I love him with all my heart” Ava said, trembling. She was quite shocked by what she’s feeling right now. Thranduil smiled hopefully.   
“You carried him all those months inside you. You’re his mother, it is natural your bond is so strong” he reassured her.   
Thranduil allowed himself the smallest measure of hope that maybe, just maybe, Ava was finding her way back to her family. His hopes were further boosted that evening. Ava had joined Legolas and him for dinner in the family’s private dining room. For the first time since the orc attack, they ate dinner together as a family. The child was scolded gently by his parents for pushing his vegetables around his plate rather than eating them; the husband looked lovingly at his beautiful wife.   
The elfling was taken to bed by his chambermaid in the early evening, leaving his parents alone to finish their desert wine.   
“Thranduil, how did we meet?” Ava asked.   
The king’s eyebrows rose, she hadn’t shown any interest in their marriage before this. But clearly, this night, things were changing.   
“You were tasked with showing me to my rooms after I’d arrived in Rivendell for a visit. Your father’s punishment for being late to greeting visiting dignitaries. I believe you’d been out riding” he smirked. Ava laughed. She followed up with more questions. How long did we court for? When were we married? Her husband was more than happy to oblige with details about their life. Before either realized it, they were deep into the night.   
“Walk me back to my chambers?” Ava asked. Thranduil smiled and offered his arm. When they arrived at the door, Ava hesitated.   
“These are not really my chambers are they?” she asked. Thranduil frowned, not quite understanding.   
“I mean, this room, it was our bedroom wasn’t it?” Ava clarified.   
“Yes, it was” her husband answered softly.   
“Then, where are you sleeping now?” she asked, the question never occurring to her before.   
“Ah,” Thranduil responded, combing through his hair with his fingers, “I’ve taken up in the spare bedroom by my study.”  
It was Ava’s turn to frown. “I’m sorry, it seems I’ve turned you out of your own bedroom.”  
Thranduil slowly raised his hand towards Ava’s face. When she didn’t turn from him, he grazed his finger affectionately down her cheek. His hand then reached for hers, he raised her hand to her lips and kissed the inside of her wrists softly. “I have no complaints. I’d do anything to make you happy Ava.” His wife blushed in response. Before she could say anything, a chambermaid came running down the hallway.   
“Your majesties, the Prince asks for you, he’s had a nightmare and is inconsolable” the maid said breathlessly. Without a word more, the parents rushed towards their son’s bedroom.   
Legolas was sitting up in his bed, clutching his toy elk, crying hysterically when his parents found him.   
“NANA, ADA!”   
Thranduil rushed to the elfling’s bedside, pulling him into a tight hug. Ava lingered in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Minutes went by and the child could not be calmed, and Thranduil was not able to get more out of him.   
“Legolas, what did you dream of?” Thranduil asked desperately. The elfling had pushed him away when he tried to hug. Legolas’ cheeks were flushed, tears streaming down.   
“They hurt Nana! They hurt the trees! Nana, NANA!” he screamed.   
Thranduil looked at his wife, pleading silently with her to help. Ava took a deep breath and walked towards her husband and son. She sat on the small bed and opened her arms to Legolas. The child did not hesitate and launched himself into her arms. She tipped back at the force of him holding onto her. She cuddled Legolas to her chest and rock and him back and forth. Slowly, his breathing began to slow. His sobbing ebbed until his eyes were finally dry and he began to hiccup. She planted soft kisses over his cheeks, he seemed relaxed by her touch.   
“Legolas, I’m here. It’s alright my love. You’re safe” she said to him.   
“Nana, they hurt you. I was so scared” came his reply, slightly muffled as he was still held tightly in her arms.   
“You don’t need to be scared anymore. Nana and Ada are here” Ava soothed.   
Thranduil eased himself onto the bed as well and enveloped them both in his embrace. It felt good to hold his wife and son. Ava turned her head so that it lay in his arms, a small gesture of affection that caused his heart to leap. Eventually, in the early hours of the morning, the elfling drifted to sleep and Ava and Thranduil were able to settle him back into bed. When the parents emerged from the bedroom, the sun was beginning to poke through the horizon.   
“You should get some sleep” Thranduil whispered.   
“And you?” Ava asked.   
“Ah, I must get started on the day’s paperwork” he answered. “Will you be alright, do you want me to walk you back your room?”   
“No, I can manage” she answered.   
“Then I’ll leave you here” Thranduil said. He placed a kiss on her forehead before walking away. Ava found she welcomed his affection.   
Thranduil was halfway through his paperwork when he heard a knock on the door. Ava walked in, carrying a tray of coffee.   
“I thought you’d like some refreshment” she said uncertainly, gesturing at the tray in her hands.   
Her husband stood immediately, walked towards her, and relieved her of her burden.   
“You did not have to trouble yourself with me” Thranduil said hastily.   
“Can a wife not be concerned for her husband’s health?” Ava said, pretending offence.   
“I’d rather I worry for you” he muttered, though not quiet enough to escape Ava’s attention.   
The study was grand, with a fireplace and sofa. They settled the tray on the small table in front of the sofa and then made themselves comfortable. For several minutes, they enjoyed their coffees in silence.   
“I must thank you for comforting Legolas last night. He’s been having nightmare since the attack, they’ve been less and less. He sits with the healers once a week, to talk about it, which helps” Thranduil said gratefully.   
Ava slowly lowered her teacup. She looked into her husband’s eyes and saw an honest, kind and loving elf. It tugged at her heart.   
“Thranduil, I meant it before when I told you I love Legolas. He’s my son, mine to protect and comfort. I know I didn’t welcome the news at first. But, when I held him yesterday, I knew that’s what I was supposed to do” Ava said earnestly. “It can’t have been easy for you, these last weeks, caring for him alone. I wish to help. Elflings need their mothers, even future kings.”

“Our son is lucky, believe me, I know the pain of losing one’s mother” Thranduil said evenly, refusing to let his own childhood pain surface. Ava seemed to see it anyway. It was as if she could feel his heartache. She pulled him into a hug. Eventually, they both succumbed to exhaustion. When Lord Wyrran arrived at the study for his daily audience with the King, he found the royal couple on the sofa fast asleep. Ava was curled up in Thranduil’s arms. The advisor smiled and quietly left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ava was enjoying a quiet morning to herself, which she had discovered, was a precious thing when one had a young child. Legolas was occupied with lessons and she promptly took the opportunity to stroll the grounds of the palace. Staff bowed or curtsied when they passed her. She’d gotten used to it by now, responding with a dignified nod. She was grateful to Thranduil. He had been clear she could take as much time as she liked to adjust to palace life. She had not been required to take on any royal duties. But she had begun to feel guilty about it, as her husband was now doing both their public appearances. The King was barely sleeping, she knew, trying to keep up with state affairs. 

The Queen knew she could not continue to shun her duties for much longer. It wasn’t fair to the realm her husband ruled, the realm her son would one day rule. At some point, Ava had made peace with this life. It wasn’t the worst, far from it. She lived in comfort. She had a wonderful son. Her husband was attentive and kind. What more could she ask for? 

Love. She wanted to love the one she was married to. All elves married their soulmate. Yet, by a twist of fate, Ava was not. You loved him once, she reminded herself. Could she love him again?

The sudden appearance of sunlight caused Ava’s eyes to squint. The dense forest had given way to a clearing. The sound of swords clanging reached Ava’s ears. The peaceful quiet was replaced by shouts and cheers. Intrigued, Ava followed. It was the border guards’ training grounds. Soldiers were milling around, all heading in the same direction. As Ava got closer, she realized a crowd had formed around the sword-fighting premises. Elves in their training tunics were cheering a sword fight. 

“Come on!” “Get him!” along with some more creative insults were being hurled.  
With eyebrows raised, Ava inched closer to the circuit. As soldiers noted her presence, they bowed respectfully at their Queen and let her through. By the time, she had a front row view, the battle had reached its climax. 

Thranduil deftly tripped his opponent, giving him the opportunity to grab the sword that had just been knocked out of his hands. Tobion, the captain of the border guard, was not about to go down without a fight. He scrambled back onto his feet and charged. Both elves were shirtless, wearing only their training tights. The captain elbowed his King in the side, eliciting a grunt. Thranduil stayed steady in his attack, until Tobion finally made a mistake and left his left side undefended. Thus, Thranduil found himself standing over his Captain.   
“I surrender” Tobion said clearly, following the rules of engagement.   
With that, Thranduil broke out into an exhausted smile. He held is arm out and pulled Tobion up. The Captain of the guard bowed, acknowledging his opponent’s victory.   
“All hail the King!” the soldiers in the crowd yelled. Thranduil smiled and responded by raising his arms in gratitude.  
Ava could not help but notice her husband’s muscled body. His skin glistened with the sweat that was now dripping from him. Her heart skipped a beat when his gaze fell upon her. The crowd fell silent as the onlookers realized the Queen’s presence.   
“Your highness, will you give the King your favor?” Tobion asked. He was supported by a sudden cheer from the crowd.   
Ava looked around her. These soldiers kept the realm safe, at great personal sacrifice to them and their families. The least she could do was to go along.   
“And what might that be, Captain?” Ava asked.   
“A kiss, of course!” Tobion responded good naturedly. Ava assumed the soldier did not know about the distance in the private lives of the royal couple. This was innocent jest, so often used by soldiers to distract from the weight of their duties.   
Thranduil looked worriedly at her. She reassured him with her smile.   
“Of course. My lord?” Ava said, inviting her husband for a kiss.   
Thranduil strode towards her. Ava felt her heart beating faster and harder as he approached. Her husband was a gentleman. His soft lips grazed both her cheeks innocently, so light that she thought she had imagined them. With that, the crowd cheered. Soon, the crowd had dispersed and the couple were left in the training ring by themselves.   
“I’m sorry if that put you on the spot Ava” the King said, as soon as they were out of earshot.   
“It’s alright Thranduil, I did not mind” she answered. “I did not know you fought so well.”  
“I started training when I was very young. I was barely walking when I was handed my first bow. After that, any free time was spent training with the border guards. My father believed I could not rule without being able to command the army” Thranduil explained.   
“That seems rather sad, that you didn’t really get a childhood” Ava noted softly.   
“Aye, my father did not think much of being happy. He wanted me to be able to lead well” was the response.   
“I hope you will not be pushing Legolas so hard? He’s just an elfling. He’s loving and sweet. One needs that to be a good King too” Ava said.  
“I knew no other way until I met you” Thranduil admitted.   
“oh?”  
“You and Legolas have brought me such joy and love. I never knew I was capable of it” Thranduil said quietly, his eyes fixed to the ground.   
Ava felt her heart melt. At the center of this strong, capable ruler was a kind, loving husband and father. Before she could respond, they were interrupted by Lord Wyrran.   
“Your highness, you are going to be late for the visit to the new playground!”  
“Playground?” Ava asked.  
“He is due to attend a playground opening” Lord Wyrran corrected. “The horses are ready to take you to the engagement. And you are obviously not ready, better go change” Wyrran hustled, seeing Thranduil’s sweaty state.   
Ava knew this must have been one of her engagements originally. Thranduil was far too busy to attend a playground opening. She had to start pulling her weight.   
“Perhaps Legolas and I could join you?” Ava asked.   
“Are you sure? There is no pressure…” Thranduil said cautiously. Lord Wyrran nodded approvingly.   
“A playground is for families. Your family should come with you” Ava said. Her husband’s smile was endearing, she had the urge to caress his face.   
“Of course, I would be very happy if you and Legolas came along. I’ll join you once I’m changed” Thranduil managed to choke out. He could barely contain his happiness as he calmly walked away to change.

“NANA! Look at me!” Legolas shouted before jumping off the swing.   
Ava laughed at her son’s attempt to fly. The ceremony had gone smoothly. Thranduil made a short speech to the crowd of parents and children and cut the ribbon officially opening the new playground. Ava had stood, with Legolas, demurely behind her husband for the ceremony. Her nerves had evaporated shortly after the royal party had arrived. The assembled crowd made a particular effort to welcome her. She received many well wishes for her health and happiness. The elves were happy that their Queen seemed on the mend and starting to step into her duties again. They knew these past months had been difficult for the royal family. 

Ava found Legolas in the sandbox, digging furiously. “Nana, come dig with me!”   
She was soon plopped down in the sandbox herself, helping her son with what seemed to be the beginnings of a giant hole of unclear purpose.   
“That is quite some creation” her husband’s voice mused.   
“I believe your son is trying to create a crater” she snapped playfully.   
“Ah, I see. Though at this rate, I might be another millenia older by the time it’s done” Thranduil said dryly.   
Ava giggled and glanced at Legolas, who was so focused on the task at hand he had not seen his father’s arrival. “You know he won’t leave it unfinished. You might as well help.”  
“The King does not dig” Thranduil replied in a serious tone.   
“Not even when his wife demands it?” Ava said with a raised eyebrow, knowing there was little Thranduil would deny her. His love was clear for all to see.   
Thranduil groaned, glanced sideways to see how many witnesses there were, before lowering himself into the sand. Ava giggled as she handed him one of Legolas’ tiny shovels. A short while later, their son (having become bored of the activity) declared his hole complete. Thranduil promptly dropped his shovel.   
“That was not so bad was it, my King?” Ava teased. Thranduil gave her a sceptical look.   
“Well, perhaps this will be a sufficient reward.” She didn’t know what came over her. Ava kissed her husband. Her lips cautious and uncertain at first. But when Thranduil;s hands moved to hold her, she became more sure. The kiss only lasted a moment, but it was the most sensual thing Ava was sure she had ever felt. The crowd around them melted away, forgotten. When they parted, Ava finally glimpsed the amazing love she shared with her husband.


	10. Chapter 10

“Let me straighten out your robe” Ava murmured, reaching for the collar of her husband’s garment. The royal family was in their finery, preparing to make their entrance to the harvest feast. As Ava was focussed on correcting his clothing, Thranduil gazed down towards his wife and smiled contentedly. She was warming up to him, discovering her love for him. He knew her bond with Legolas had been instantaneous, but the bond to the one she was married to had been much harder. The day before, at the playground opening, she had kissed him. They had been trading banter and she had teased him – an old habit. Then, she had kissed him. Uncertainly at first, but when he deepened the kiss, she welcomed it. He had felt their bond re-forming. Thranduil had been careful not to push her too hard, he feared undoing it all. That was his excuse for not telling her what had happened that day in the woods. He felt a coward, guilt consuming him whenever he thought about it. Then, he would see his wife glance at him or feel his wife’s touch (even if an accidental graze) and he would push the desire to tell her the truth away. He wanted to feel her love so badly, the truth would be deferred for another day.   
“Thranduil, stop distracting me” Ava gently chided as she spoke against his lips. He had lifted her chin and brought their lips together. Then she sighed gently, moving her hand away from his collar and winding them around his neck. This brought them into a tight embrace and their kiss deepened as a result.   
“Eww! Ada, Nana STOP it!” Legolas demanded. He had been brought in by the chambermaid, dressed in his formal robes, after what was undoubtedly a long coaxing. The maid who accompanied the prince gave them an awkward yet approving smile. Ava had noticed more and more knowing smiles in the last few days. The news of the royal couple’s rekindled romance had spread quickly, and the realm was gladdened that the King’s heartache was lessened.   
“I’m sorry Legolas. Nana and Ada will have to find something else to do instead” Ava said, shooting her husband a smouldering look. Thranduil felt a thrill within.   
“Did you really need to tempt me before we’re about to make a public entrance?” he asked pointedly, trying desperately not to think of the warmth in certain parts of his body. He was at her mercy, and she knew it. Ava simply gave him one of her heartmelting smiles. Then, she looked at him seriously.   
“I’m not sure of the protocol for this event” she admitted, biting her bottom lip nervously.   
“No one will care if you forget something meleth. You simply have to walk in with us and then dinner will be served. If you are not comfortable, leave the talking to me” Thranduil reassured, looking at her kindly. Ava’s arm slid comfortably into his, as if it was always meant to be there. With her other hand holding her son, the family walked into the ballroom.   
Their subjects bowed as the royal family walked past them. Ava thought she saw many a satisfied smile; the courtiers were glad to see the King and Queen appearing together again. The ladies of the court were welcoming and friendly to Ava, putting her at ease immediately. Many remarked on how well she looked, many more mentioned how happy her husband looked. When all the guests had taken their seats and the wine glasses were filled, a hush settled over the room. Thranduil stood regally, and a moment of silence lapsed, during which he seemed to be contemplating the year past.   
“This year, Mirkwood has been blessed again with a bountiful harvest, the safety of our borders, and the prosperity of our people. As many of you know, this year has also had its struggles. My family has seen great tragedy. Queen Ava has worked tirelessly to return to her duties. She is my inspiration and will forever have my love.” His voice croaked uncharacteristically with emotion with the last sentence. It was plain to anyone who had ever met the King that he was not one to discuss his emotions. This pubic display showed the depth of his affections. The elves in the audience were equally moved, and stood to sustain the thunderous applause.   
“To the Queen” they said in unison, as glasses were raised. Ava’s eyes moistened with tears as she raised her glass in response. Her eyes met her husband’s gaze and they exchanged a meaningful glance.   
Soon, the meal had been eaten and the tables were cleared. The musicians warmed up and the music began to float throughout the room. The royal couple made their way to the dancefloor. They were so close to each other Ava could smell the mulled wine on her husband’s breath. She shivered when he slid his hand onto her back and began leading her through the dance. The ballroom melted away as they held onto each other, making their way on the dancefloor in unison. At some point during the music, they were joined by other couples.  
When it was sufficiently late, Thranduil had spoken to all whom he needed to speak to, and Legolas had been carted off to bed bleary eyed by the chambermaid, Ava tugged Thranduil’s arm. Quietly, they slipped out of the room. The night was filled with wine and frivolity, their absence would not be missed.   
They walked briskly along the silent corridors, impatient to reach their destination. At the door to the royal bedchambers, they finally elapsed into a passionate kiss. With some fumbling, the door opened and the couple stumbled inside. Though Thranduil wanted her desperately, he let Ava lead. He would not push her into something she was not ready for. Ava had no such reservations. She moved to tug the fastenings of her husband’s robe loose. In between the heated kisses, she undid the laces of her dress.   
Out of breath, Thranduil paused. “Ava, if you’re not ready, I will wait.”  
“No, I want this. I love you” Ava said breathlessly.   
That was all Thranduil needed. He practically ripped off the rest of his clothing. Ava yelped delightedly as her husband lifted her effortlessly and walked towards the bed. In this bedchamber, they were not King and Queen. They were two souls, forever bound in love. Thranduil stroked her face gently. He was waiting for her permission, she realized. He would never hurt her, she knew.   
“Thranduil, make love to me” she said huskily. 

Ava awoke the next morning in a tangle of blankets and bliss. She could feel the bond with her husband now, so strong and protective. She was contented by it. She rolled over to find Thranduil beside here, where he always should have been. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss of his nose.   
“Good morning, my love”   
Thranduil grunted.   
“Are you still tired from all that exertion last night?” Ava teased.   
One of Thranduil’s eyes peaked open. “I’ll have you know that I was capable of continuing our activities all night. It was you who became tired.”  
Her husband’s steely public persona hid the kind, funny, personal side of him. “Yes your highness, you are certainly so well-endowed I should think the valars themselves are jealous” she said snarkily.   
“Are you making fun of me?” Thranduil arched his eyebrows.   
Ava simply smiled.   
“Well I do believe that is treason. I shall have to punish you” The King declared with a dramatic air of authority. He proceeded to tickle and kiss her. Ava giggled and squealed.   
In the midst of this, Ava’s chambermaid entered the room with a tray of breakfast, as she did every morning. The maid froze mid step when she saw the scene in front of her.   
“Your highness I-I’m so sorry to intrude. I didn’t expect you here.” The maid stammered.   
“You did not expect me in my own bedchamber? Exactly whom where you expecting?” Thranduil asked in a bemused tone.   
“No, that’s not what I meant. It’s just that the Queen has been sleeping here alone” the maid said hastily, her cheeks flaming red.   
“Thranduil stop teasing” Ava ordered her husband. To the maid, she directed “please let the household staff know that the King will be sleeping here, every night from now on.”  
The maid seemed like she could not leave fast enough. “Well, by lunch time, the whole realm will know of this” Ava predicted.   
“I care not what they know. All I want is you Ava” Thranduil said, all the jest out of his tone now.


	11. Chapter 11

The nausea hit her in a most unexpected and inconvenient time. Ava was lunching with noblewomen in the solarium when it came. She turned visibly pale and gripped the handle of her chair harshly. The table of chit chat fell quiet.   
“My lady?” One of the noblewomen asked.   
Ava could not speak. Realizing she was losing the battle to keep her food down, she hastily left the table. She barely made it to the washroom before the retching began. After there was nothing left in the stomach, she was able to return to the table.   
“Are you well?” another asked.   
“I’m fine, just an upset stomach. I apologize” Ava excused.   
“It’s nothing dear. We’ve all been there” one of the more mature elleths said.   
“You’ve all been where?” Ava asked, confused.   
“With child, dear. That is morning sickness”   
Then it hit her. She hadn’t bled for some weeks now, she’d just been too busy to notice. She vaguely recalled similar symptoms when she was carrying Legolas, though those memories were still fuzzy. After struggling for her words for momentarily, she said “yes, I supposed you’re right.”  
“You ought to rest your highness, I will have the healers summoned to you” one of the courtiers said kindly. Ava nodded and once again excused herself from the table. She didn’t make it very far before a wave of dizziness descended upon her. With her world spinning, she vaguely felt herself falling to the ground and the panicked shouts in the background. 

Ava awoke in her bed, with her husband sitting on the edge of it, holding her hand. His face was grave with concern.   
“Thranduil, I haven’t yet departed this world” she said lazily, eliciting a relieved laugh from the King.   
“They told me you fainted. I was worried for you, and the baby” he sighed, revealing that the healers had told him about the pregnancy.   
“I’m not so fragile Thranduil” she reassured.   
“You were weakened after –“ the King hesitated.  
“After what?” Ava prompted.   
He took a deep breath. “You were pregnant with our second elfling Ava, and the orc attack caused you to lose the child” he said with is head hung, a tear slid down his cheek. It was the first time Ava had ever seen him cry. Ava remained stoic. It may have seemed unemotional, but she was in fact processing the news. She had not recalled a second pregnancy at all, so it was hard to miss something she didn’t know she’d had. What was clear to her was that Thranduil was devastated by it. He was sobbing quietly, trying to speak but could not form words. He seemed to be struggling to say something important.   
“Do you not want this baby, Thranduil?” she asked, trying to guess what he was trying to say.   
His head snapped up, a horrified expression passed on his face. “Of course I do! How could you think that I wouldn’t want our child.”  
“I just thought that you may think it’s too soon, after such a loss” Ava bit her lower lip uncertainly.   
“Elflings are a blessing, I could never regret a child” Thranduil said. “I love you, and our family.”  
“Then we should focus on our future” Ava suggested, gently guiding her husband’s hand over her womb. He seemed to relax immediately, she guessed he had felt the child’s light within her.   
“I love you” Thranduil said. The King did not know how he could feel such joy and sorrow at the same time. His heart had soared when the healers told him Ava was pregnant, he had feared they would not get another chance for other children. When it came time to tell Ava the truth, he had not managed it in entirety. Looking at his pregnant wife, he could not bring himself to tell her everything. That it had been his fault she was badly injured, his fault their child was lost.   
His self recrimination was suddenly interrupted by Ava’s kiss. The love that it held enveloped him. He needed her love and support, he realized, for he could not be king without it. 

The realm reacted with joy and excitement at the announcement that the Queen was pregnant. Ava made sure to pay more attention to Legolas, for he seemed to waffle between happy and jealous at the prospect of a sibling. The months flitted by quickly. She and Thranduil decorated a new nursery, chose the furniture, bickered over names. She let Thranduil be over protective, and in turn, he bore the brunt of her mood swings. Before they realized where the time went, Ava was in the last weeks of pregnancy and feeling quite restless.   
“I feel so bloated” she complained to her husband, who was dutifully giving her a foot rub.   
He looked at her sceptically. “You are beautiful” he replied, without looking up.   
“You are just saying that because you have to” Ava quipped, her irritation getting the better of her. And she was very irritable these days.   
“I say it because you are carrying my child, and I love you” Thranduil corrected, smiling to himself.   
Ava grunted in frustration and stood up (slowly, as with most things she did in her current state). “I’m going for a walk, it’s so hot in here”   
“Be sure to-“  
“Yes yes yes, I know, take a guard with me. Really thranduil! I’ve had enough of your nagging!” The Queen raged. Thranduil stayed silent, he had learned that when Ava was in a mood, not to talk back. He too was looking forward to the baby’s arrival. He was hoping the elleth he married would return.   
Ava made to leave the room. Her anger had dissipated quickly, that by the time she reached the door, she regretted her words. Thranduil had been nothing but kind and patient towards her during her pregnancy, a dream of a husband really. He had not deserved her attitude.   
“Thranduil, I am sorry” she said regretfully. He only smiled at her, his eyes loving. Then he walked to her and placed a kiss on her brow. “Have a good walk, my love.”

It was indeed a refreshing walk. She meandered through the woods, soaking in the cool and damp air. She was followed by 2 guards; everyone had been excessively concerned about her safety. Rubbing her swollen abdomen, she sat down on a mossy log. Her feet were beginning to ache and the elfling within her was kicking vigorously – it was a good time for a rest. She’d barely had a break when she was almost bowled over by the flashback. 

It was so intense she fell forward onto her knees, gasping for breath. She felt her bodyguards at her side, attempting to hold her up. Her eyes filled with tears, which were now rolling freely onto her cheeks. She turned to one of the soldiers, she recognized him as Tobion, the captain of the border guards.   
“Were you there when it happened? When the orcs held me?” she demanded.   
Tobion, realizing what memory the Queen must have recovered, nodded silently.  
“Is it true what I saw? Thranduil would not give up the armoury?” she continued, shouting hysterically now.   
Tobion hesitated, wanting to protect his King.   
“Answer me! Did my husband give away our child to keep the armoury?”  
“Yes, my Lady” Tobion answered reluctantly. Before he could say anything else, Ava scrambled to her feet and fled back to the palace.   
She barely felt the throbbing of her feet or her winded lungs the whole way back to the palace. She knew where he’d be, still in his study where she’d left him, no doubt. She must’ve looked a wreck when she swung open the door to the King’s study. Thranduil had a startled look on his face when he saw the state his wife was in. Lord Wyrran, who was in a meeting with the King, looked similarly alarmed.   
“Ava, what-“ he began.   
“I remembered it. I remembered everything that happened on that day. You had a choice and you chose not to save our child. How could you!” Ava shouted, not caring about Lord Wyrran’s presence in the room.   
“Ava, forgive me. I had no choice-“ Thranduil started again.  
“Did you know it was a girl? Did you know that when you traded our daughter’s life for your precious armoury? How could you do that to your own child! You have been lying to me this entire time!” Ava challenged. The words were falling out in between sobs. She did not notice the tears that were flowing freely from her husband’s eyes. She cared not that he was hurting, her own pain was so intense she could barely breath.   
Thranduil made towards her. She rebuffed him. “Stay away from me Thranduil. You’re a liar. You do not deserve to be a father!” she screamed, before turning and leaving the room. Ava headed for the bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed in a fit of sobbing. She left behind a devastated husband.


	12. Chapter 12

“My Lady, breakfast is served” the maid said as she entered the bedroom.   
Ava made no move to acknowledge she’d heard. She hadn’t been able to get out of bed for the last 3 days. The sobbing had eased and now there was just grieved silence. The healers had been summoned, but she refused to be seen. Though she had no appetite, she’d forced some morsels of sustenance into her for the sake of the child she carried.   
Thranduil had respected her demand to be left alone. He had not attempted to come to her. He surely knew she would’ve refused to see him, but not for the reasons he may have thought. The maid left the tray on food on a side table, but remained in the room.   
“My Lady, Lord Wyrran is here and wishes to speak to you.” The maid explained, in response to Ava’s questioning look.   
Before Ava could open her mouth and refuse him, Wyrran’s voice floated in from the other side of the bedroom door.   
“Ava, you have 15 minutes to get dressed. Then I’m coming in. I’m not going to be turned away.” The tone reinforced his conviction that he would speak to the Queen today. Ava was too bewildered to argue, and agreed to let the maid brush her hair and dress her. On cue, 15 minutes later, the King’s chief councillor entered the royal bedchambers.   
“Lord Wyrran, what can I do for you?” Ava greeted him coldly, shoulders crossed.   
“Your highness” Wyrran said, bowing. “You cannot lock yourself in this bedroom forever. It’s time you come back to the real world. To your son and your husband and your people.”  
Ava looked away, for she knew he was telling the truth. Wyrran stepped towards her. “I know your loss has been tremendous. But I also know you must’ve realized by now you were in the wrong when you blamed Thranduil.”  
A sob escaped her. She nodded slowly. “I know I hurt him terribly. I knew it the moment I said those words.”   
“Then go to him Ava. He needs to hear you say this. Don’t you know he needs you? He had not felt love until he met you. His family, it’s the most important thing to him. To have to give that up almost killed him. I was there that day. He was going to give in to the orc’s demands, but I did not let him. It would’ve been the end of our people, Ava. He really had no other choice” Wyrran beseeched her.   
“I know Wyrran. I do not blame him, I never did. I was in so much pain. I was angry he kept it from me. I carried her for 7 months, and to lose her like that…” Ava trailed off.   
Wyrran stared at her, his look conveying the unspoken message that she must know what she needed to do.   
“How can I go to him after what I’ve done? I don’t deserve his forgiveness” Ava said sadly.   
Wyrran let out an exasperated sigh. “You know, that’s the same thing he said. You’re both hurting unnecessarily. End this Ava, for your own sakes.”  
Ava hesitated only a moment before deciding her marriage, her family were worth fighting for. They were worth admitting she had been wrong. She hastily grabbed the thin cloak that was hanging on her chaise and headed out the door without another word. She did not see Lord Wyrran’s relieved expression.   
She did not find her husband in his study, nor the great hall, nor the gardens. By the time she reached the stables, she was beginning to lose hope.   
“His highness went out for a ride this morning. He left very strict instructions that he was not to be disturbed” the stable hand reported, upon questioning by his Queen.   
“Where did he go?” Ava asked.   
“I know not my Lady. He headed into the woods” came the answer. “Your highness, you’re in no condition to ride” he stable hand added pointedly.   
Ava knew he was right, but that would not stop her from reaching her husband. The longer she waited, the more their bond would be damaged. She could feel her husband’s pain through their connection. She took a deep breath and focussed on the bond, it would lead her to him. She deliberately eluded the guards stationed at the palace gates. She and Thranduil needed to speak alone. After what seemed like an eternity of walking through the woods, she finally caught sight of Thranduil’s horse, grazing peacefully in the distance. They were in a secluded part of the woods, he had chosen it so as not to be disturbed. It was clear he wanted to be alone. Ava braved herself for any kind of reception and quickened her already aching feet.   
Thranduil’s keen ears heard the approach of another elf from behind.   
“Did I not make myself clear this morning that I was NOT to be disturbed?” He said harshly, without bothering to turn around.   
“Thranduil, it’s me. We need to speak-“ Ava said, she tried her best to be gentle.   
“Ava, please believe me when I say whatever fury and hatred you feel towards me, I know it is well deserved. I hate myself more than you ever could” the King said bitterly. “You should not be out here, please go back to the palace.” He did not await her response before he began to walk away.   
“Thranduil!” Ava called out, begging for a chance. “Thran –“ she felt a sharp pain across her abdomen. She took a deep breath in but the pain did not ease. Clutching her abdomen, she bent over. The second contraction was even stronger, bringing her to her knees. She grunted and bit her lip.   
He was there instantaneously. He had one arm around her and the other hand rubbed her abdomen.   
“Are you alright?” he asked, all traces of resentment vanished from his demeanor.   
“Contractions” she said breathlessly. “My due date was yesterday.”  
“Can you walk? We need to get you back to the palace.”   
Ava looked at her husband uncertainly, but nodded indicating she would try. They made it a few steps before the pain was so intense she fell against him. Then, she felt a rush of warm fluid down her legs, soaking the bottom of her dress.   
“My water’s broken” Ava said miserably, stating the obvious.   
“The elfling is keen to arrive” Thranduil said, trying to lighten the mood. “I will carry you.”  
It turned out to be a bad idea, for no sooner had he lifted her up did the pain intensify. The position was so uncomfortable for her that she screamed in pain. Realizing that was not an option, he gently guided her to the nearest tree trunk and settled her sitting against it. Ava was breathing deeply, the pain causing tears to form in her eyes.   
“I will go for help” Thranduil told her, and he moved to stand. This panicked Ava and she grabbed his arm.   
“No! Please don’t leave me” she sobbed.   
“Darling I’m not going to leave you. I’m going to the horse, there’s a field medical kit in the satchel. Then I’m going to send the horse back to the palace. It will alert them I need help, and the horse will guide them to us” he explained, to which Ava visibly relaxed and nodded her assent. She reluctantly let go of his arm and he proceeded.   
In the time her husband briefly stepped away, Ava counted 2 contractions. Each crescendoed in severity to the brink of unbearable pain before easing. She had nothing to ease the pain but deep breaths and clutching harshly at the ground. After what seemed like eternity, Thranduil returned with a satchel in hand. He hastily scattered the contents. Ava complied when he instructed her to lift herself up so that he could slide a blanket beneath her. Then, her husband undid his cloak and wrapped it around her. Night was beginning to fall and temperatures along with it. The cloak was a welcome relief and she was warmed instantly.   
“Thranduil, you will be cold” Ava said.  
“Don’t worry about me. You’re the one in labor” Thranduil laughed. Ava smiled in response.   
“Here comes another one” she gritted, as another wave of pain arrived.   
“I have nothing for the pain Ava” he said regrettably. All she could do was groan.   
“Ava, take some deep breaths” he soothed, rubbing her swollen stomach.   
She leaned against the tree trunk, the rough edges of the bark digging into her back. “Thranduil, I came here to tell you –“   
“Shh, Ava it doesn’t matter now” he said.   
“NO, Thranduil please. I wanted to tell you that I acted horribly. That it was wrong of me to blame you, hurt you the way I did. It was not your fault. I should not have been in the woods alone. I’m just as much to blame…” she trailed off as the pain intensified. She could tell the memories were painful for him, and he stayed silent.   
“Thranduil, you’re a good King, a good father and a good husband. You did the right thing that day in the woods. I know you had no choice. Your love has kept our family together. It’s an honor I have not deserved as of late” she managed in between the waves of never-ending pain. “Forgive me” she asked earnestly.   
Her husband took her hands and brought them to his lips. Then he lowered his lips and gently grazed her belly. She smiled as she felt the frays of their bond restored.  
The night was long. Thranduil helplessly watched as his wife fought valiantly through the pain. The sheet beneath her was now soaked with blood, and there was no end in sight. Ava grew more and more weary as dawn crept upon them. Then, she felt a pressure building below.   
“Thranduil, I think I need to push” Ava whispered. He husband seemed not to hear her, his head was turned away, as if focussing on something in the distance.   
“Help has arrived. I will meet them. Will you be alright for a moment?” Thranduil asked. Ava nodded, putting on a brave front that she did not know she had.   
The King scrambled up and sprinted towards the party of riders from the palace. Soon, Ava heard urgent voices and the sound of many horses riding towards her. Quickly, the healers unpacked their supplies. The sheet beneath her was changed for a fresh one, and a pillow was propped behind her. The head healer murmured something she could not hear to Thranduil and Wyrran, both of whom now wore worried expressions.   
“Your highness, I need to examine you” the healer said gently.   
She nodded, too tired to speak, and parted her legs in assent. Whatever he was doing was extremely painful and she let out a scream. The King winced.   
“We will not have time to return to the palace. You will have to deliver here. The conditions are not ideal, but we will make do” the healer said seriously. Ava nodded wordlessly again. In the background, she heard Wyrran order the captain of the guards who had arrived with the contingent to secure the perimeter.   
“Do you feel the need to push yet?” the healer asked.   
“It just started” Ava croaked.   
“Good, with the next contraction, push” the healer instructed.   
It did not take long for that opportunity to arrive. Ava clutched her husband’s hand as she bore down hard, feeling the child within her descend slightly. She openly cried as the pain was so intense. After a brief rest, the healers ordered her to push again. It was after nearly an hour, and Ava was near exhaustion, that she finally felt the baby leave her body. With one final push, the elfling was brought into the world.   
Ava collapsed backwards, relieved and exhausted. She could hear the healers work quickly to warm the infant. She breathed deeply as the pain began to ease. She smiled when she heard the loud cries of the baby, unhappy at the sudden change in scenery.  
Thranduil accepted the healer’s offer to cut the cord, the momentous occasion not lost on him.   
The child was quickly swaddled and the precious bundle handed to its mother.   
“A son, your majesty. Congratulations” the healers said   
Ava felt a surge of love towards the tiny newborn. He had his father’s icy blue eyes and the pale hair so characteristic of his people. Ava offered the child to Thranduil, whose eyes were filled with tears.   
“Meet your Ada” she murmured. She watched with a soft smile as her husband coo-ed the baby and brought him to his chest, to keep him warm.   
“Your highness, we must remove the afterbirth” the healer said gently, trying not to intrude on the private family moment.   
Ava nodded, motioning for Thranduil to keep hold of the baby. It was far more painful than she anticipated, she groaned and once again grasped at the blanket she was sitting on. With the tissue, came a large flow of blood from between her legs. The bleeding did ot stop. This set off a flurry of activity from the healers. Bandages, clamps, herbs were urgently called for. Ava began to shiver.   
“Your highness, stay with us” one of the healers said urgently. Thranduil looked up from coddling the baby to see a growing pile of bloodied bandages.   
“Ava!” he cried. She seemed to be slipping away.   
“I don’t feel well” she said drowsily. Alarmed, the King handed his child over to Lord Wyrran and rushed to his wife’s side. He shot a questioning look at the healers.   
“She’s hemorrhaging” the healer said tersely.   
“Do something!” he ordered, an uncharacteristic emotion in the command.   
“We are doing everything we can, you must try to keep her awake” the healer directed.   
The King turned again to his ailing wife. “Ava, stay with me. Please! Please stay awake. You cannot leave us. Legolas is waiting for you. Our baby needs you. I need you!” he pleaded.   
It was a losing battle, for Ava was already drifting in and out of consciousness. She gave one last glance at her husband, laden with her affection, before she drifted into darkness.


	13. chapter 13

Ava survived the urgent transport back to the palace. Thranduil once again found himself sitting listlessly outside the healer’s rooms, awaiting news. This time, he held his newborn son in his arms. He looked down, the baby was not yet aware that anything was wrong. In Thranduil’s unbiased opinion, the baby (like his older brother) was perfection. Soft wisps of light blond hair covered his head, and he shared Legolas’ crystal blue eyes. Ava would have agreed that the child looked like his brother, Thranduil thought.

The healing room into which the Queen had been carried was eerily quiet. Thranduil strained yet could not hear any sound coming from his wife. This struck fear deep into his heart. He missed the sound of her words, her laugh. He clutched the infant tightly to his chest.

“Your highness, we need to take the baby” a voice floated from the background, catching his attention.

“Why?” the King demanded, holding the infant even tighter to his chest.

“Highness, the child needs to be fed. We have a wet nurse ready” the chambermaid clarified.

“His mother will feed him, when she awakens” Thranduil insisted, being unreasonable.

Calendil stepped towards him cautiously. “Thranduil, we all hope Ava recovers. But the baby needs to be fed now. He cannot wait” she reasoned gently, reaching for the child. Lord Wyrran laid a reassuring hand on the king’s shoulders, and reluctantly, he handed the infant over. The baby hardly made a sound as Calendil walked towards the nursery, followed by several chambermaids.

Once his hands were empty, Thranduil hung his head and sighed heavily.

“If she doesn’t survive, he will be the last thing she ever gave me” he said sadly.

“There is hope yet, Thranduil” his advisor said.

Just then, the door opened and the head healer emerged. Thranduil had seen too much of the healer in the last year. The ellon had a grim look on his face. The King’s heart seized.

“Your majesty, the Queen is…”

“What?” Thranduil practically shouted.

“When the afterbirth was detached, the blood loss was tremendous. We didn’t have the necessary equipment out there, even if we did, there is little we could do…”

“Is she alive?” the King asked.

“Barely” the healer answered simply.

“Will she recover?” Thranduil begged.

“I do not know, your highness”

It was not the answer Thranduil had hoped for, yet there was a glimmer of hope. He pushed past the healers and entered the room. Ava, his wonderful Ava, lay motionless on the bed. Her skin pale and sallow, with none of its usual glow. It was clear she was barely clinging to life. Her abdomen was still swollen, from the recent birth. He reached for her hand, and held it limply in his own. He brought her hand to his lips and imparted a soft kiss. He lowered his head onto the bed and sobbed uncontrollably.

_Ava thought she was floating, yet she was not in water. She watched, fascinated, as she moved her limbs weightlessly. She didn’t know where she was.  
“Am I dead? Is this valinor?” she asked. _

_“No, my darling” an elleth said. Ava turned around, and instantly recognized her own complexion, hair color and eyes._

_“Nana?” Ava asked, staring at the woman in front of her incredulously._

_Her mother’s apparition smiled and opened her arms. Ava did not hesitate before rushing into her mother’s embrace. The feeling of being in her mother’s arms was one she had craved her whole life; she had never experienced it in her memory. It was everything she had always imagined: warm, gentle, loving._

_“I’m not dead?” Ava asked again._

_Celebrian arched an eyebrow in amusement. “No, you’re somewhere in between life and death.”_

_“And you’re here to…”_

_“I wanted to see you, my child. See the person you’ve become. To tell you…” the lady of Rivendell trailed off becoming emotional “to tell you how much I love you and how proud I am of you.”_

_Ava stared, astonished. “I don’t know that I’ve accomplished very much” she admitted, biting her lower lip._

_Lady Celebrian raised a hand to her daughter’s cheek and grazed it lovingly. “You’ve become a wonderful wife, mother, queen.”_

_Ava’s eyes filled with tears. “Thranduil and I, we have two sons.” Celebrian nodded, smiling – Ava realized her mother already knew. Over the years, Ava had regretted that her mother never got to meet her husband and son. She’d often wondered if her Nana knew what had become of her life. Here, in front of her, was the answer._

_“Where will I go from here?” Ava answered. “I lost a lot of blood birthing my son…”_

_“It is your choice. You can go back to middle earth and your husband and children…” Celebrian’s voice said calmly._

_“Or?” Ava prompted._

_Celebrian smiled. “Valinor is as beautiful as you imagine. There is no pain, no suffering, no fear.”_

_“You will be there” Ava finished._

_“Yes, darling. I will be there. I will be there waiting for you, if not now, then one day when you sail.”_

“Come back to me, meleth” Thranduil begged out loud. He had never begged for anything his whole life. Not when his mother died. Not when his father followed. Never. But today, he was begging. He was begging anyone, the valars, bema, Sauron himself if he had to, to bring Ava back to him.

“I cannot…I cannot be without you. Our sons, cannot be without you, Ava. Please meleth” his anguished voice cried.

Somewhere in the background, he heard the door creak open. The Lord of Rivendell entered. Ava’s family had hurried to Greenwood once they received news of her difficult birth.

“Thranduil, you need to rest” Elrond said. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern. He had not seen her old friend in such a state. The king’s skin was ashen, lines formed deep creases on his face, he had lost much weight.

“I’m not leaving her!” Thranduil insisted.

“You have not left her bedside for days. Thranduil! Your sons need you. Legolas and the baby, they have neither parent. They’re scared. Would Ava want you to abandon them?” Elrond said, losing patience.

“I cannot face them” Thranduil whispered, his head hanging in shame.

“What are you talking about?” Elrond demanded incredulously.

“How can I face them? How can _you_ even look at me, Elrond? I am responsible. Ava would not have been in the woods when she went into labor – she was there looking for _me_. How can I see my sons when I am responsible for their anguish?” Thranduil yelled back.

Uncharacteristically for the calm and poised ellon, Elrond grabbed both of Thranduil’s shoulders and forced their eyes to meet.

“No one blames you Thranduil. Do not heap guilt on yourself. You need to be with your sons. You do no one any good by locking yourself away here, fading.” Elrond counselled.

“You know nothing of how I feel” Thranduil spat.

Elrond finally lost his patience. “I know exactly how it feels to sit at a bondmate’s bedside, begging valar-knows-who to spare her life!”

Thranduil was shocked into silence. He felt a fool. Of course Elrond knew. The Lord of Rivendell was likely the only ellon in Middle Earth who knew exactly how he felt. It had been centuries ago, but Thranduil had been the one to drag Elrond away from Celebrian’s sickbed, insisted he tend to the infant Ava and his other children. It was a memory both Lords would rather forget. Elrond saw acceptance dawn upon his old friend’s face.

“Arwen and I will sit with her. You will receive word as soon as there is any change. Go clean up and see your sons.” He said in a gentler tone. With one last longing look at his wife, Thranduil left the room.

The infant was wailing inconsolably in the nursery. Thranduil could hear it from down the hall. When he entered the room, he saw two flustered chambermaids desperately trying to calm the elfling down. Their faces drew a new level of fright when they saw their King enter.

“Highness, we’ve tried everything. He will not stop crying. We’ve offered milk, swaddled him, burped him…”

Thranduil silenced them with a nod. He carefully picked the baby up out of his crib. After placing a soft kiss upon the child’s brow, the gently rocked him back and forth. Holding him close to his chest, he began to sing. It was a lullaby that Ava had favored when Legolas was young. Thranduil recalled watching Ava calm a shrieking baby Legolas many times with the tune. He didn’t know what possessed him, for certainly no elf alive had ever heard him sing, but it was the only thing he could think of doing.

Slowly, his son’s cries ebbed away. First replaced by hiccups and finally by silence. The baby even began to coo. Without taking his eyes off the infant, Thranduil ordered that Legolas be brought to him.

“Ada?” the elfling said when he entered the nursery, as if disbelieving his father was actually physically present. He clutched his toy elk tightly, sucking his thumb in his mouth. Careful not to disturb the infant in his arms, Thranduil lowered himself to his knees so he could address his first born at eye level.   
“Legolas, I’m sorry I haven’t seen you. I’ve been sitting with Nana” he explained, asking for forgiveness.

Legolas’ lower lip quivered. “Will nana be alright? Why is she sick again?”

“We are doing everything we can to help Nana. I know you’re scared, I should have come earlier.” Thranduil said. Legolas proceeded to run into his father’s outstretched arms. Thranduil held his sons tightly, squeezing his eyes shut and letting a tear slip down his cheek.

“Meet your little brother” he murmured, as Legolas looked down at the infant in his arms.

“He’s all wrinkled! What’s his name?” the child asked.

His firstborn’s innocence brought a smile to the King’s lips. “We’ll wait for Nana to help us with his name, don’t you think?” The heir of Greenwood nodded in agreement.


	14. chapter 14

_“Nana, I want to stay with you. We never had the time to know each other. There is so much I wish to ask you” Ava insisted. Celebrian raised her eyebrows, the manner was so similar to her own that Ava could have been looking in a mirror._

_“Centuries pass within a flicker in valinor, Ava. But your sons, they will not be elflings forever. Would you leave them? Would you leave your bond mate to grieve you?” The Lady of Imladris gently reminded her daughter._

_“No, my sons they need me. Thranduil, though he does not show it, needs my love also. But Nana, it’s not fair! Your time in middle earth was taken so suddenly! Ada has never recovered” Ava cried at the injustice._

_“Will you tell Elrond something for me?” Celebrian asked hopefully…_

Ava’s eyes flickered and a small groan escaped her mouth. Arwen, who had been sitting at her bedside reading a book to pass the time, threw the book aside and leaned in eagerly at this new change.

“Ava? Can you hear me? It’s Arwen” she asked gently.

More groans came, followed by movement of the arms and legs. Ava was regaining control of her body, testing its abilities. “Nana…” she mumbled.

“Nana’s not here, Ava. She’s been gone for some time now” Arwen reminded gently, her heart sinking at the thought that her sister may have once again lost memory.

Ava’s eyes finally flickered open and the surroundings of the king and queen’s bedchamber came into view. She swallowed, her throat parched to the point of pain. Arwen handed her a glass of water when she attempted to reach for it unsteadily, and helped prop her up so she could drink from it properly.

“Arwen…” the Queen of Mirkwood finally eked out. “Where is Ada?”

“I will send for him” her sister said, a hint of excitement in her voice. At least Ava seemed to have some cognition of the people around her. After making sure her younger sister was well settled in bed, Arwen reluctantly left the bedside to call for the Lord of Rivendell.

  
“Sweetling, you gave us quite a scare” Elrond chided gently. His daughter knew he meant no criticism. “Alas, there will be no permanent damage. You will remain weak for some time, but you will recover” he concluded, as he placed her arm back onto the bed. He had felt her pulse, it was reassuringly strong and regular. At the back of the room, Arwen sighed in relief.

Elrond was about to walk away from the bedside when Ava caught his arm. Turning around quickly, his eyebrows were furrowed with worry.

“Something wrong, Ava?”

“Ada, I promised to pass on a message to you” Ava began, hoping her father would believe her. “While I was laying here, I dreamt of Nana. I spoke to her. She told me how much she loved me and how happy she was to know I had grown up so well” her voice cracked and she took a moment to compose herself. Elrond slowly lowered himself back into his seat, in disbelief.

“Your mother, I’m sure that’s what she would have felt” he murmured. Suddenly he was enveloped in an old, familiar grief.

“Nana asked me to tell you something too” Ava continued. Elrond looked up in surprise. “She said that she would hold you to your promise that you would walk the shores of valinor together one day and watch the sunset as you used to. She is waiting for you but you have unfinished business yet here, she knows it and understands.”

Elrond’s eyes were filled with tears. It was a promised he had made to his wife centuries ago, as they said their goodbyes on the pier before Celebrian sailed. None had heard it, especially Ava who had only been an infant. It was truly a message from his bond mate. “Thank you, Ava. Your message is a gift that has brought me much comfort” he said, has he leaned in to kiss her on the brow.

Elrond quickly determined Ava required a strong brew of medication to help recover her strength. He excused himself to prepare it, while Arwen stepped in to help her sister wash. The elder sister lovingly ran a bath in the adjoining bathroom. After checking the water temperature to be at a perfect warmness, she helped a frail Ava enter the tub. Then, she poured a beautifully scented lilac soap in the water. Slowly, she sponged the water over Ava’s exposed skin. This was followed by a lather of her hair, which had become matted and greasy from her prolonged illness. When Ava’s skin was cleaned to the point that the beginnings of her natural flow was re-emerging, Arwen helped her out of the tub. The journey out was much more painful as the trip in had already sapped Ava of much of her strength. She did not even possess enough energy to dress herself. The elder sister made no issue of it, as she slipped Ava into a new nightgown.

“It will heal soon enough, sweetness” Arwen said maternally, when she saw Ava looking down at her abdomen and frowning. It was still rounded from her pregnancy, pink striae still visible, far from the perfect figure she had before the pregnancy.

Ava settled into a long, healing sleep after that. When she awoke again, Arwen was still by her side, ready with the medicinal brew their father had created in the meantime. She drank it slowly, letting its warmth flow through her sip by sip. She did feel stronger afterwards – her Ada was a renowned healer after all.

“Would you like me to show Thranduil and the boys in?” Arwen asked, seeing that color had returned to Ava’s cheeks.

“What- no” Ava said quickly.

Arwen frowned. “You do know who Thranduil is?”

“Of course, my – my husband. I haven’t lost any memory this time” Ava answered. “I haven’t gained any of the old ones either” she added.

“He is desperate to see you, I’m sure” Arwen said gently. “He hasn’t slept in days. Seeing you would do him so much good.”

“I – we. Much happened before the birth. I had been terrible to him. I blamed him for our daughter. It hurt him deeply, I’m sure. I went out into the woods to find him and apologize, but my waters broke and I was in labor. I never got to do it properly” Ava trailed off, looking guilty.

“Hasn’t being through two near death experiences taught you anything?” Arwen said in exasperation. “You need to stop letting these misunderstandings come between you. The love you have for each other is so obvious!”

“Arwen, if he doesn’t want to see me, I’m not going to guilt him into it!” Ava said testily.

“No, you’re being completely ridiculous. Your husband has completely neglected his own health for the last week. He was on the brink of complete exhaustion after sitting at your bedside and refusing to leave. When Ada finally made him go, he headed straight for the children’s chambers to take care of the Legolas and the baby. Does that sound like someone who does not want to see you?” Arwen demanded.

“I – no” Ava conceded.

“Good, I’m glad we’ve got that straightened out. I’ll go get him now” Arwen said, and headed straight out the door.

Ava took a deep breath. What would Thranduil say to her? She would soon find out as the door opened. This time, the tall and strong frame of the King of Mirkwood came into view. That body, she knew every inch of it, just as he knew hers. His normally proud and regal bearing was diminished by the hunching of his shoulders. It seemed he carried the weight of the world. He looked it too, with dark shadows and deep lines beneath his eyes. He would not meet her gaze, which worried her.

“Meleth” she murmured, holding out her hand. He took it and brought it to his lips. It was a heartfelt kiss.

“Ava, I am so sorry” he cried, in a voice full of sorrow and regret. Her eyes widened in surprise. “None of this would have happened had I not forsaken you and our daughter that day.”

Ava pushed herself up in bed. “No, Thranduil. Don’t you dare say that. I won’t hear of it!” she insisted, in a strong voice that surprised him. He looked at her and then their lips met. It was a hard, passionate kiss. All the misunderstandings between them ebbed away for they were able to convey their forgiveness and love in that kiss.

When they finally broke apart, they held their gaze for each other as their brows touched.   
“Where is the baby?” Ava asked, yearning for her child. “Is he alright? And Legolas too?”

Thranduil smiled. “They are both well Meleth, though I daresay, our second born is giving the chambermaids a thorough lashing with his crying.”

“I want to see them” Ava said determinedly. Seeing that no good would come to him should he try to keep his wife from her child, Thranduil asked their children be brought.

The maid with the baby arrived first. Thranduil brought the bundle in his arms to the bed and carefully handed him over to his mother. Ava’s eyes misted when she saw her son. The infant had inherited his father blue eyes and the fair coloring of his people. He would be just as handsome as his elder brother, Ava was sure of it. He hardly stirred at being handed off to another, Ava noted his quiet strength.

“I know you wished for a daughter meleth” the King began. The Queen did not let him finish.

“He’s perfect” Ava said.

Then, their firstborn was led into the chamber by his maid. Legolas held his toy elk tightly. Ava noted with slight amusement that the toy was showing signs of wear at the edges, no doubt as the child was dragging it everywhere.

“Legolas, my love. Come see your little brother” Ava said.

“Can I hold him?” the Prince asked. He was obliged. Soon, the baby was being cradled in the arms of his elder brother. His mother was watching carefully to make sure the baby’s head was well supported.

“What should we call him?” his mother urged. “Do you have any ideas?”

“I like Caledon” Legolas volunteered.

“I like it too” Ava agreed, venturing a look at her husband. He joined the small huddle, sitting on the bed next to Ava.

“Caledon it is” Thranduil said, smiling.

Ava moved to cuddle Legolas in her arms. He was still holding the baby, and Thranduil reached over protectively to make sure the infant stayed safely held. They ended up in a tight huddle. Their family, finally complete.


End file.
